He is my Pet
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Aveces el amor se pierde, otras se encuentra...en forma de hurón. Una historia llena de magia, amor y madures, simple y sencillamente, una vida. Gracias a Renatta por la portada
1. Relojes y Margaritas

Disclaimer: Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Nota:Este fanfic nació inspirado en una película Coreana del mismo nombre, aunque al final la trama no se le parece en casi nada, soy gran fan de Dramione, pero también me gusta escribir apegandome lo mas posible al universo original y respetando las personalidades de los personajes en la medida de lo posible, así que escribí la historia de Draco y Hermione en una versión mas adulta, de manera que su amor no interfiriera por lo dicho con Rowling exceptuando la parte de que Draco no vale ni medio knut como persona. Ojala les guste esta versión de la vida de mi pareja favorita. No voy a cometer el error de poner a Ron o a Astoria de villanos, tratare de que sean lo mas humanos posibles, con las emociones y estupideces que eso conlleva. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribo, ya llevo varios capítulos hechos, así que recurriré a la extorsión de revews, no actualizare hasta tener al menos tres revews por Cap. Pueden ser Avadas si gustan, pero escriban, hagan a una pequeña Ginna feliz.

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.1** "Relojes y margaritas"

* * *

.

.

.

_Solterona…_

La palabra se me clavo en la nuca como una piedra filosa, si solo tengo treinta y uno, pensé molesta, un tres y un puto uno… no es para tanto.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- Asentí mecánicamente hacia Dimitri mi asistente, se que al igual que yo contaba los días para que me llegaran los papeles del divorcio y volviera a ser llamada Granger. Por costumbre acomode el cuadro que adornaba la pared derecha de mi oficina al irme a sentar, contemple la imagen llena de amargura y con cobardía me resistí a descolgarlo, desde mi silla seguí contemplando el cuadro y agradecí a mi fiel asistente que se coloco discretamente en mi campo de visión tapando así mi foto de boda con una burlona versión de mi más joven con Ron.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-Cuestione acomodando los papeles sobre el escritorio en orden de importancia y leyéndolos ligeramente.

-Tiene reunión con la prensa para presentar su propuesta sobre la ley anti marginamiento de familiares de mortifagos- Indico el joven de forma casi militar.- Después le toca recoger a la señorita Rose y el joven Hugo de con sus abuelos, cancele sus reuniones para que pudiera estar con ellos tal como indico, y reserve la niñera para nuestra noche de margaritas-Al decir lo ultimo su porte se relajo notablemente y Hermione no pudo evitar reír con la faceta "alocada" de su asistente.

-Excelente, gracias Dimitri, avísame quince minutos antes de la entrevista y por lo demás es todo- Respondió la mujer acomodando su cabello en un simple moño alto y disponiéndose a trabajar, el joven asintió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta de forma cuidadosa.

La mañana fue tranquila, al menos hasta la entrevista, la comunidad mágica seguía resentida por los crímenes cometidos por Voldemort y sus secuaces, Hermione los entendía mejor que nadie, sin embargo, consideraba que convertir a los que habían sido liberados bajo palabra y familiares no directamente implicados en ciudadanos de segundo nivel, llegando a relegarlos sin magia era demasiado, después de todo eran personas que toda su vida habían usado magia, ahora era triste verlos intentando encontrar sentido a una vida donde parte de lo que eran les estaba prohibido. La comunidad mágica se había dividido, y aun con tantos años pasados, las heridas seguían supurando, como fue en el caso de su familia, después de la guerra Hermione pensó que solo vendrían tiempo mejores, y así fue, hasta que empezaron a salir leyes injustas contra hijos de mortifagos en Hogwarts, o aparecían familiares torturados, o hasta muertos, eso no era justicia.

Desde que entro al departamento de legislación mágica, intento lograr que la comunidad mágica lograra entender que podían encontrar un punto medio, pero encontró rechazo de inmediato, y para su sorpresa, de los primeros en brincar, fue su compañero de vida, aquel que juro apoyarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y en todas esas chorradas ahora sin valor. Apenas Ron supo que su esposa estaba intentando regresarle sus derechos a personas como los Malfoy o Theodore Nott, la ira lo invadió, la acuso de insensible, estúpida y hasta traidora.

Lentamente los gruñidos de molestia se convirtieron en palabrotas, y sin darse cuenta un día Hermione estaba desayunando y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba su espeso, peor aún, no le importo.

Suspiro cansada, la entrevista se había alargado más de lo previsto, y aunque los reporteros fueron directamente a su cuello mencionando su divorcio, logro salir bien parada, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que llego a la madriguera y se encontró con dos niños pelirrojos mirándola llenos de ira.

-Madre…- Murmuro Rose tomando a Hugo de la mano y caminando hacia ella, se sintió culpable al ver a sus dos pequeños arrastrando sus mochilas, eran tan pequeños y ya les tocaba pasar por un divorcio, que estaba hasta en la sopa gracias a que ambos padres estaban emparentados con el salvador del mundo mágico, y ahora, llegaba tarde por ellos.

-Lo lamento chicos, tuve una entrevista y se alargo- Intento explicarles derrotada.

-Lo sabemos, la abuela se puso a llorar cuando interrumpieron a celestina en la radio con tu entrevista- Contesto su hija disminuyendo su nivel de enojo, ahora solo estaba triste.

-Ya veo, entrare rápido a agradecerle el cuidarlos- Indico ella y sus hijos asintieron sentándose sobre la hierba a esperarla.- Hola Molly…-No alcanzo a terminar su frase, un sentimiento incomodo se le clavo en la boca del estomago al ver a la mujer, se encontraba sentada en su silla favorita contemplando el famoso reloj con manecillas de la familia que ahora con tanto hijo casado y nieto estaba rebosante. Pronto tendría una menos, seguramente ambas pensaron lo mismo, pues la matriarca Weasley acaricio el reloj con añoranza y después abrazo a su aun nuera.

-Lo lamento Molly-Murmuro Hermione sin poder contener el llanto más tiempo.

-No tienes porque cielo, se que si pudiera ser diferente lo sería, lamentablemente esta vez les gano el ser tan distintos- Contesto la mujer secándose las lagrimas- Tu siempre serás bienvenida aquí Hermione, cuando Ron se caso contigo, solo fue otra manera más en la que entraste a esta familia, aun cuando decidan seguir con esto del divorcio, los niños y los años que pasaste aquí nos mantendrán unidos.

Hermione asintió y se seco sus propias lágrimas, se imaginaba cuando le dolía a todos los Weasleys esa situación y se odio una vez más por ser ella la causante, ella y sus malditos ideales de justicia.

-Los niños me están esperando- Comento y paso seguido se acerco a sus hijos, los tomo de las manos y se apareció en su departamento- Me preparare una ensalada ¿ustedes ya comieron?- Pregunto enfilándose a la cocina.

-Si mami- Respondió Hugo, sacando algo de su mochila- La abuela me dijo que te diera esto- Comento extendiéndole un paquete de aluminio, al abrirlo el olor de la melaza lleno el lugar.

Hermione miro el gran trozo de tarta y sonrió.

-Lávense las manos niños, iré por helado y los tres veremos una película mientras nos atiborramos con la tarta de la abuela.- sus hijos nada tontos corrieron al baño entre risas y ella se apareció en el súper, compro el helado de vainilla y regreso. Cuando saco los vasos de la encimera la sirenita ya empezaba en la televisión y Rose decía sin parar que ella era Ariel, Hugo por su parte se quejaba de que no quería ser Sebastián.

Al terminar el filme salieron juntos a caminar, mas le valía acabar con las reservas de energía o ninguna niñera en su sano juicio los cuidaría, una paz extraña la invadió al ver a sus hijos corretear en el parque, después de año y medio de guerra en casa, un futuro tranquilo se presentaba de nuevo en su camino. Cuando los pequeños pelirrojos parecían suficientemente cansados regresaron a casa, los metió en la bañera y juntos disfrutaron de risas y las anécdotas de Hugo en el jardín de infantes, a las nueve los niños ya estaban en sus camas a un paso del reino de Morfeo, Clarie su niñera llego puntual y juntas le leyeron una historia a los niños, a las nueve y quince llego Dimitri con su hermana Sasha y entre los dos arreglaron a Hermione, quien se dejo hacer sin repelar demasiado.

-¡Por los muggles, por inventar el tequila, y estas grandiosas margaritas!- Grito Dimitri alegre levantando su copa.

-¡Por los muggles!-Secundaron Sasha y Hermione risueñas chocando sus copas, de más joven pocas veces la castaña había salido de copas con amigas, aunque no le había ido tan mal, la vez que Luna las llevo a México seguía siendo recordada en cada reunión de chicas.

Durante la noche Hermione sintió varias miradas sobre ella, pero algo le decía que eran más por su estatus de héroe o por su divorcio, que por su belleza y atractivo. Intento no sentirse ridícula y pasárselo bien, Dimitri estaba conversando muy coqueto con un chico de cabello teñido de azul cuando Sasha le hiso notar que alguien la estaba fotografiando, la ira la invadió, de seguro ya tenían todo un fotomontaje armado con el que la quemarían en leña verde al día siguiente, fastidiada se despidió de los hermanos y salió del local, cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, escucho una pelea en el callejón continuo al pub.

Desenfundo la varita con agilidad y se escabullo con un hechizo desilusionador, sorprendida vio el callejón vacio, estaba por aparecerse en su apartamento cuando unas latas cayeron haciendo gran ruido, en el centro del desastre un especie de rata alargada le miraba asustada, le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Es un hurón- Exclamo con reconocimiento, para su sorpresa el aludido pareció entornar los ojos, esto le pareció divertido y se acerco a tomarlo, después se lo pensó mejor, las ratas eran gran fuente de enfermedades, y aunque esta parecía limpia, y técnicamente no era una rata, no se atrevía a cogerla, el hurón aprovecho su duda para correr hacia un montón de cacharros, con tan mala suerte que se golpeo en la cabeza de lleno y quedo inconsciente, Hermione se sintió culpable por asustar al pobre hurón, seguramente era la mascota de alguien, así que lo levanto y lo llevo a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Por el momento me despido dejandoles un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono ella ¿era la imaginación de Draco o parecía muy cómoda para estar en toalla frente a un joven tan atractivo? ¿Serian amantes? Por alguna razón no podía imaginar a esa empollona con un amante._

**Ein kuss**

**Ginna**


	2. La grandeza no radica en el tamaño

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hallo Hallo, lo prometido es deuda, así que, entregaron los tres revews, y yo les comparto este segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Y para seguir con mi onda terrorista, si quiere ver el siguiente capitulo sano y salvo, espero CUATRO revews...si señoras y señores, soy una codiciosa (un poco conformista, que cuatro no es nada pero bueno) y aprovecho para invitar a todos esos anónimos que me pusieron favoritos ¡venga no sean flojos y píquenle al GO! así todos seremos felices, pues lo revews alimentan a la musa, ella me ordena escribir y por ende yo actualizo.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.2** "La grandeza de un ser no radica en su tamaño, si no en su espíritu"

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Pero que coñ…?-La cabeza le estaba matando, no recordaba haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, todo era culpa del imbécil de Blaise, le convenció de salir a beber un poco para relajarse después de una fuerte negociación en la que una vez más el llevar esa estúpida marca le perjudico, cuando el estúpido Smith un ex Hufflepuff le ataco y lo llevo a un callejón por un supuesto duelo, ya entonado por el alcohol accedió pero el muy capullo de Zacharias Smith ataco a traición y lo dejo convertido en un hurón.

-Mamá, creo que le está dando un infarto a Pabu…-Una voz infantil lo saco de su letargo, no podía ser verdad, asustado levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba metido en una caja y un gigante pelirrojo lo veía atentamente.

-Solo está asustado cielo, y te dije que no le pusiera nombre, su dueño puede llegar en cualquier momento- Le respondió al niño la familiar voz de mujer, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, el convertido en hurón, atrapado por una estúpida caja en casa de Granger, y encima el crio Weasley le ponía un nombre de lo más vulgar…

-Si mamá…-Respondió el niño y segundos después se inclino mas sobre la caja y le susurro- Tu eres Pabu, no lo olvides…- Para después guiñarle un ojo y frotarle la barriga, Draco le miro ofendido, nadie la frotaba la barriga a un Malfoy, por muy bien que se sintiera.

-No lo agarres Hugo, puede tener rabia y las inyecciones son dolorosas- Exclamo Granger acercándose a la caja y mirándolo apreciativamente, Draco intento mostrarle el trasero en señal de protesta, el no tenia rabia, pero su acto pareció divertirla.

-¿podemos darle panqueques?- Cuestiono una voz de niña cada vez más cerca.

-No Rose, quizás semillas de girasol, no estoy segura de que coman…- Murmuro Granger pensativa y Draco se lamento de no tener con que documentar ese momento histórico en el cual Hermione Jane Granger no sabía algo.

Un ruido agudo se escucho en toda la casa y Draco estuvo tentado a esconderse en el montón de periódico que ocupaba un extremo de la caja.

-El transporte esta aquí, vayan por sus mochilas- Indico Granger a sus moustritos pelirrojos y los acompaño a la puerta, o eso imagine por el ruido, después se puso a prepararse el desayuno, y cuando pensé que ya se había olvidado de mi me puso un puñado de semillas y un poco de agua en una tapita, si pudiera se la hubiera arrojado en la cara, sin embargo me limite a verla de forma firme, logrando absolutamente nada, ella simplemente se fue.

Molesto empecé a rascar la caja para hacerle un hoyo y escapar, ya que brincar no me resulto, después empecé a roerla, al final estaba cansado y hambriento, maldita caja, de seguro estaba encantada, a regañadientes comí unas cuantas semillas y bebí un poco de agua, después con bochorno deje unas cuantas bolitas que no quiero recordar en una esquina e intente cubrirlas con periódico, aunque Granger no tuviera ni idea de que era yo, el solo pensar que me viera aun más vulnerable me hacía sentir enfermo.

Cuando paso lo que consideré una eternidad Granger regreso, esta vez los niños no estaban con ella, y parecía enojada.

-Estúpido Ronald… Mira que venirme a armar numeritos por una estúpida foto en el profeta- Draco miro interesado a la mujer que recorría la habitación sin parar haciendo sombras en su caja en cada vuelta.-Como si no conociera como se las gastan…-Prosiguió ella despotricando contra el zanahorio.-A ver qué tal te portaste- Murmuro al fin la mujer asomándose a la caja y miro a Draco detenidamente, después lo tomo con cuidado y movió la caja hacia un lavabo, en el vacio la tapita de agua y tiro los periódicos en el cesto de la basura, los remplazo por una nueva edición del profeta y lo volvió a encerrar, Draco curioso se apresuro a leer la primera plana, al parecer Granger ahogaba sus penas del divorcio en alcohol, que estúpido, el estuvo en ese bar también y la mujer no fue ni la mitad de divertida de lo que la foto y la noticia querían hacer creer.

Escucho una especie de campana sonar repetidamente y después la voz de Granger que hablaba con un Ron Weasley imaginario, o más bien discutía.

-Ya te dije Ronald que estaban con una niñera de confianza, como si no me conocieras idiota, solo salí a tomar unas copas…aja…aja…sabes que, ultimadamente que te importe una mierda- Grito la mujer y después se escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose, un suspiro y un "repparo"- ¡Genial! Lo arruine con la magia…- Murmuro Granger molesta y empezó a hacer movimiento, después se acerco a su caja y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Tengo que ir a comprar un nuevo móvil Pabu, tu vendrás conmigo y veremos si tu dueño dejo algún anuncio cerca del bar- Le explico poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos, Draco la miro divertido por que hablara con un ser que en teoría no le debería entender y se mantuvo quietecito, si tenía suerte podría escapar ya en la calle, cuando salieron Hermione lo tomaba en sus brazos, pero el frio arrecio y Draco empezó a temblar, la mujer noto esto y lo metió en su chamarra a la altura del pecho, si hubiera podido se abría sonrojado.

Pero que bajo había caído, aparte de estar siendo una rata, se encontraba más cerca de lo moralmente permitido con una mujer, y peor aún, con una hija de muggles, hace años que sangre sucia no era parte de su vocabulario.

Entraron en una gran tienda llena de objetos que dejaron al Hombre-Hurón flipado, Granger selecciono un aparato pequeño y plateado, después se dedico a vagabundear por el lugar, hasta que llego a un lugar donde vendían animales, miro el local pensativamente y al final ingreso dubitativa, fue con el dependiente y le explico que se lo había encontrado y no sabía cómo cuidarlo, Draco planeaba su escape cuando lo metieron en una brillante caja de color verde chillón, alarmado correteo por la caja hacia lo que parecía una salida para descubrir que era un maldito túnel que lo llevo de regreso a la caja.

-Creo que le molesta ese color- comento Hermione al dependiente evaluando la jaula, al parecer Pabu se quedaría por bastante tiempo así que mejor cuidarlo adecuadamente, a los niños parecía gustarles.

-No creo, pero si quiere le mostrare otras- Respondió el hombre y al final Granger se dejo llevar y compro una llena de túneles y cuerdas, una rueda y muchos botones.

-Te vas a divertir mucho…-Murmuro Granger alegre cargando con la jaula donde un arisco hurón veía desvanecerse sus esperanzas de libertar inmediata.

Al llegar a su departamento Granger se entretuvo con su nuevo "móvil" mientras Draco la veía indignado desde su nueva prisión, después de un rato la mujer se acerco a la jaula y le dejo caer en el tazón empotrado unas coquetitas de olor apetitoso, Draco hambriento como estaba las comió ignorando que eran comida para hurones, se estaba quedando dormidos cuando alguien tocando a la puerta lo saco de su letargo.

-¡Voy!- Grito Granger apareciendo enfundada en una toalla, la primera reacción del Malfoy fue cerrar los ojos, después recordó que nadie le reprocharía nada por mirar ya que era una inofensiva mascota y curioseo un poco, hasta que la mujer abrió y se topo con un joven rubio de mirada alterada.

-Jefa, tenemos problemas- Comento el chico entrando ante una pasmada Granger

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono ella ¿era la imaginación de Draco o parecía muy cómoda para estar en toalla frente a un joven tan atractivo? ¿Serian amantes? Por alguna razón no podía imaginar a esa empollona con un amante.

-Nos llego otro registro de un ex mortifago desaparecido- La mirada de Hermione se enturbio, ambos se miraron preocupados y al final Granger se fue a cambiar.

-¿De quién se trata?-Cuestiono la mujer entrando de nuevo en la sala ahora portando unos jeans viejos y una camiseta negra que le quedaba volando.

-Draco Malfoy- Respondió el joven y Draco en su jaula se puso a dar saltos.- Desapareció ayer después de salir a un duelo con Zacharias Smith, lo reportó su amigo Zabini.

Granger empezó a leer el informe que su asistente le extendió y se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa.

-Supongo que aun no declaran oficial la búsqueda- Cuestiono

-No, ya sabe el procedimiento, tres días, pero su esposa fue a reclamarlo también- explico el rubio- Asegura que aunque este molesto Malfoy siempre llega a dormir.

Draco se imagino lo difícil que debió ser para Astoria ir al ministerio a poner la denuncia, hace años que estaban separados, pero las apariencias se tenían que cubrir hasta el final, y una esposa desinteresada no era una opción.

-Aquí dice que Smith esta en San Mungo -Comento Granger mirando al hombre portador de noticias.

-En el supuesto duelo Malfoy lo maldijo y Smith al aparecerse cayó mal y se golpeo, no recuerda la mitad de lo que paso, según el ni siquiera recuerda el duelo, sus amigos fueron los que declararon.

-Ya veo…-Comento Granger meditabunda- Adelántate, tengo que hablar con Harry, le pediré ayuda para rastrear.- Indico la mujer y paso seguido levanto el dichoso móvil, asombrado Draco aprecio como se comunicaba con Potter sin polvos flu o lechuza, al finalizar su mensaje se puso la chaqueta y se marcho a buscar a Draco Malfoy, dejando al aludido deprimido girando perezosamente en su prisión plástica.

* * *

Por el momento me despido dejandoles un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_...por su parte la cargo y la arrojo sobre la cama intentando desabrochar los botones, al final se harto y le saco la blusa, Hermione se avergonzó, traía puesto el sostén mas hortera que poseía, intento cubrirse ..._

**Mil gracias a:**

**Colmillos: **¿suficientemente pronto? :3

**Sakura-hime249:** I know la acabo de volver a ver por segunda ocasión y me dejo suspirando como la primera, adoro el sound track. Gracias por tu aportación.

**Coquette**: Gracias :9

_Kuss_


	3. Donde hubo fuego

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hello everybody, aquí de regreso con un capitulo mas, como siempre en la vida ahí que cerrar siclos, así que espero y este cap. logre capturar eso. En esta ocasión seré breve para que puedan leer y les informo que las musas demandan ¡5 revews en sacrifico!¡Venga gente, si se puede! sigamos con esto de la extorsión y hagámonos felices :3

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 3** "Donde hubo fuego…"

* * *

.

.

.

-Harry…-Saludo Hermione dándole un breve abrazo al aludido

-¿Cómo estás?-Cuestiono el hombre sonriéndole y acomodándose las gafas.

-Pues, un poco preocupada, la verdad es que aunque Malfoy es un capullo de primer nivel, ambos sabemos que no es peligroso, al menos ya no sin la amenaza sobre su familia que tenia Voldemort- Contesto la mujer sacando la carpeta que le entrego Dimitri en su departamento y tendiéndosela a Harry.

-Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo en que fueran a por él, su familia es de las mas repudiadas, y después de lo de Lucius no los culpo, pero ahora está pagando su crimen y Draco y Narcissa Malfoy se han portado bien- Coincidió Harry Potter revisando los papeles- Pues no puedo usar al cuartel de Aurores por que aun no se cumple el plazo, pero te ofrezco mis servicios ciudadanos como en los viejos tiempos- Añadió sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Excelente, justo como antes, un misterio, tú, yo y Ron…-Conforme decía la frase su entusiasmo decrecía.

-Siempre ah sido un cabezota- Dijo Harry intentando consolarla, Hermione podía notar su incomodidad, no quería tomar partido, los quería a ambos y era entendible.

-No tienes que darme la razón Potter- Bromeo Hermione- Aunque Ron y yo ya no estemos juntos como tú y Ginny, seguimos siendo tus amigos, así que relájate, no te pediré que le dejes de hablar como cuando estábamos buscando los Horrocruxes.

El hombre de cabello negro le sonrió agradecido y juntos empezaron a trazar un plan de acción en la oficina de Harry, tan metidos estaban en el trabajo que Hermione olvido que Ron Weasley también era auror.

-¿Vienes a las hamburgues… hola Hermione-Interrumpió Ron y de pronto su tono se volvió incomodo, por su parte su aun mujer se removió en su silla.

-Hola Ronald- Saludo ella mirando fijamente el chaleco que portaba el hombre, ella se lo había tejido, un nudo se instauro en su garganta y tubo que aparecer un vaso con agua.

-Creo que no Ron, estoy ocupado ayudando a Hermione con un asunto extra oficial- Respondió Harry a su amigo.

-Claro, ya será mañana- Replico el pelirrojo y cabeceo- Que estés bien Hermione, te vez guapa.- No supo porque lo dijo, lo único que causo fue que todos los presentes se incomodaran.

-Gracias, cuídate también- Respondió la castaña mirando hacia sus pies.

-Me dijo que quiere que vuelvan…- Hermione tardo un minuto en asimilar lo que Harry acababa de decir.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?- Replico escéptica mirando a su amigo fijamente.

-Ayer, fue a cenar a Grimmauld Place y nos lo comento a Ginny y a mí, creo que quiere salvar su matrimonio- Explico Harry mirándola cauteloso.

-No quiere salvar el matrimonio Harry, lo que pasa es que le molesto el artículo que saco el profeta- Respondió Hermione entre fastidiada y triste- Ya lo conoces, pensó que ya estaba de nuevo en el mercado y le pico el orgullo, Créeme, nadie quiere más que yo que todavía nos amaramos, pero no es así. –Comento Hermione dando el tema por zanjado, Harry entendió el mensaje pues asintió y siguió explicando como debían hacer la búsqueda de Malfoy.

Al salir de la oficina se llevo una gran sorpresa al toparse con que Ron la estaba esperando.

-¿tienes tiempo para un café?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo tímidamente, en un pasado no muy lejano esa sonrisa la derretía.

-Tú no bebes café-Respondió ella sonando mas brusca de lo que pretendía.

-Bueno, yo pediré una malteada, tú puedes beber el café- Repitió Ron sonriendo más confiado extendiéndole el brazo.

-De acuerdo- Replico Hermione curiosa, algo le decía que pronto se arrepentiría pero lo siguió a su cafetería favorita, en el trayecto toda la gente se les quedaba viendo y cuchicheaban excitadas, sin duda era un gran cotilleo que los amigos de Harry Potter supuestamente a un paso de separarse caminaran tomados del brazo.

-Vamos- Indico Ron cediéndole el paso y haciéndola subir al segundo piso, los nervios le subieron por la nuca cuando se sentó en la misma mesa donde Ron le había propuesto matrimonio.

-Ron, creo que mejor me voy…-Anuncio Hermione haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-Tranquila, no quiero pelear- Replico el hombre y ordeno por los dos, todo era tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño.

Mientras esperaban las bebidas y la tarta Ron le conto sobre como Ginny había decidido dejar de jugar al Quidditch de forma profesional para atender mejor a sus futuros tres hijos, recién se había enterado de su ultimo embarazo, y pensaba que ya era tiempo de dedicarse de lleno a su familia. Ambos conversaron como en los viejos tiempos sobre sus puntos de vista, Hermione pensaba que era un sacrificio muy grande dejar el trabajo que amaba, pero estaba de acuerdo en que Ginny se merecía disfrutar a sus hijos como quisiera.

Después de que Ron llevaba media tarta conversaron sobre Rose y su manía por la sirenita, Hermione disfruto largamente la imitación de las canciones por parte del pelirrojo, al finalizar de comer, ambos estaban rojos de tanto reír, los ojos azules de Ron refulgían y esa maldita peca sobre su labio le estaba llamando, no en balde habían compartido casi ocho años como marido y mujer, sin contar que estuvo colada por él desde cuarto curso.

Ron noto la mirada de Hermione sobre sus labios y sonrió cómplice, extendió su mano sobre la mesa y tomo la de ella, la mujer miro fijamente ambas manos y después a su acompañante, suspiro pesadamente y se apareció.

-Cuidado con esa mesita…-Susurro la castaña sin saber porqué, ya que vivía sola, Ron por su parte la cargo y la arrojo sobre la cama intentando desabrochar los botones, al final se harto y le saco la blusa, Hermione se avergonzó, traía puesto el sostén mas hortera que poseía, intento cubrirse pero solo causo que Ron rodara los ojos y procediera a quitárselo.

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, ya habían estado juntos con muchas veces antes, sus hijos eran fiel prueba de eso, sin embargo algo no se sentía igual, simplemente no podía concentrarse.

-Necesito agua- Murmuro separándose del beso que tenían, Ron la miro desconcertada pero asintió y se quito de encima. La castaña camino hacia la cocina y se extraño de que al verla Pabu tapara sus ojos con sus patitas, se sirvió agua y se puso a pensar.

Al final decidió mandar al carajo todo, seguían casados de todos modos, se armo de valor y regreso al cuarto con algo cercano a la emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo, se quedo fría nada mas entro, Ron la esperaba en calzoncillos sobre la cama viendo una película de acción, estaba tan metido que ni se dio cuenta que ella regreso, y entonces lo entendió todo, no es que haya dejado de quererlo, es que ya no estaban enamorados, la pación, que era lo que diferenciaba a los amigos de los amantes, había desaparecido.

Derrotada camino hacia la cama y se sentó, tomo su sostén y su blusa y se empezó a vestir otra vez, Ron esta vez sí lo noto e intento detenerla, Hermione simplemente negó y el la dejo terminar, después se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre y lloro.

-Lo lamento-Intento disculparse el pelirrojo

-Está bien… ya no importa- Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente- No me mientas Ron, tu también lo notaste.- Acuso Hermione de manera firme.

-La dejamos morir-Replico Ron, refiriéndose a la pasión.

-Culpables- Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa triste.

-No se supone que terminaría así…-Dijo el pelirrojo frustrado.

-¿Desde cuándo las cosas nos salen como deberían?- Replico la mujer amargamente- Pero no nos equivocamos en todo, la verdad es que tengo muy buenos recuerdos, de antes y después de casarnos- Agrego sonriendo.

-Y que lo digas- Coincidió Ron recostándose y mirando el techo pensativo- Realmente te amo Hermione, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Aunque ya lo sabía escucharlo le dolió como no imagino.

-Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo- El hombre miro a su futura ex mujer y la abrazo.

-Supongo que no todos podemos ser como mis padres, o como Harry y Ginny- Agrego bromeando logrando que Hermione sonriera entre lagrimas.

-Supongo que no-Coincidió ella- Venga, debemos regresar a nuestros trabajos.

-Aun podríamos divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos…-Murmuro Ron en su oído de forma sugestiva.

-Ronald...-Gruño Hermione, causando que el hombre prorrumpiera en carcajadas

-Nada perdía con tratar, ya sabes el dicho muggle "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"-Bromeo logrando que Hermione lo mirara de mal modo.

-pero no te lo sabes completo, sigue "viene el viento y se las lleva"-Añadió la castaña logrando que Ron le sacara la lengua y después le pasara el brazo por el hombro de forma amistosa, después de todo,eran amigos...Que tenían hijos juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y aquí el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_...En ese momento lo único que Draco deseaba era poner sus manos, es decir, sus patas… sobre el terso cuello de Granger ..._

**Mil gracias a:**

**daphnneBennet: **Que alegría saber que te gusto, y con respecto a como Draco volverá, me temo que no puedo decirte...por ahora.

**Sakura-hime249: **Tal como lo dije, si cumplen el rescate los capítulos llegaran sanos y salvos, así es, Scorpius al igual que Rose y Albus ya tienen seis años, de echo estoy escribiendo actualmente sobre el pues como ya te mencione llevo capítulos avanzados, a este paso pronto sabrán de el.

**Giselle Lestrange: **Gracias, gracias, gracias, yo también espero que las musas sigan siendo generosas.

**Coquette**: Asumiré que tu primer revew quería decir "Otro", ahahaha, espero lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos pronto.

_Kuss_


	4. Idiota

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hi! Hoy fue todo un reto subir capitulo, tenia trabajo atrasado en la radio y luche contra la presión para poder cumplirles, así que, espero que podamos seguirnos leyendo en el futuro, siguiendo con la dinámica de sacrificio, 6 revews serán necesarios para continuar con esta aventura. Gracias por sus fav y alertas, también me alegran el día y hacen a mi Musa revolcarse de felicidad.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.4 **"Idiota"

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Pero que esta trabajólica no duerme?-Se cuestiono Draco removiéndose incomodo en su jaula, desde que regreso, después de haberse ido con Weasley, Granger se la paso leyendo un montón de papeles tras otro, incluso ahora que ya era de madrugada, el siempre había sido de sueño muy ligero, y eso no había cambiado ni aunque fuera de otra especie.

-¿Qué ocurre Pabu?¿tienes hambre?-Pregunto la castaña mirándome, después se acerco a mi jaula y me examino a conciencia.

-Lo que tengo es sueño, pero tú no me dejas dormir con esa maldita luz-Brame arto.

-Que mono eres…-Me susurro ella con ese tono que usan las mujeres para los bebes y los cachorros, me deje caer frustrado. Ella aprovecho para ponerme más croquetas en la bandejita, pero al ver que no las toque me cargo.-Vale, ya que no te duermes ven a trabajar conmigo.

En ese momento lo único que Draco deseaba era poner sus manos, es decir, sus patas… sobre el terso cuello de Granger y retorcerlo.

-Que humillación, acariciado por una bruja tan ordinaria…-Se lamentaba Draco resignado desde el regazo de la mujer, quien leía una página tras a otra a velocidad pasmosa. En un momento Granger lo puso sobre la mesa y asombrado descubrió que esas hojas de pergamino eran su expediente, ella estaba tratando de encontrarlo, la miro fascinado.

Ellos jamás se habían llevado bien, y Draco estaba consciente de que el tenia la culpa, aun así Granger estaba sacrificando las horas de sueño que buena falta le hacían a juzgar por sus ojeras, por encontrar a su archí enemigo del colegio, el mismo que era sobrino de la loca que la torturo hasta casi volverla loca, y que lo más lógico decía que estaba perdido de borracho en vez de en peligro mortal.

Siempre pensó que Hermione Granger se hacia la santurrona, siempre alegando defender la justicia pero decidida a pasarse por el arco del triunfo las reglas cuando de ayudar a sus amigos se tratara, y aunque una parte de él seguía pensando que era una sabelotodo insufrible, una sosa que se caso con el mayor pelmazo de la historia y era amiga del hombre más masoquista, en ese momento sintió agradecimiento, y una punzada de algo cercano a conmoverse, porque aun existieran personas capaces de preocuparse por que se hiciera lo correcto, el no había conocido a nadie así antes.

Al final, en algún punto de la noche ambos se quedaron dormidos, un estrepito en la sala de Granger los saco de su letargo, la mujer se levanto como impulsada por un resorte con tan mala suerte que Draco salió volando por los aire.

-Oh Merlín! Pabu…Pabu…estas bien- Pregunto estúpidamente Granger mientras me zarandeaba sin piedad ante la mirada contrariada de su asistente.

-Lo lamento Sra. Weasley- Se disculpo el rubio recién llegado mirando a su jefa- Ya sabe que el andar en red flu sigue sin funcionarme bien, en mi país es un poco más simple.

-Ya, no te preocupes Dimitri- Respondió ella acomodándome en mi jaula mirándome con aprensión- No hiciste nada malo, tiendo a sobre actuar cuando me agarran desprevenida- Explico- Ya sabes, un año recorriendo Inglaterra huyendo de los carroñeros hacen paranoico a cualquiera.

El tal Dimitri asintió seriamente y procedo a explicar el motivo de su intempestiva visita para mi asombro y el de Granger, aparentemente mi fiel y estúpido amigo Blaise Zabini estaba haciendo todo un alboroto buscándome, su más reciente intento fue acosar a Zacharias Smith cuando salió de San Mungo, intentando sonsacarle mi paradero, logrando así que ahora el moreno hombre pasara una noche en el cuartel de Aurores detenido por agresión.

-Me temía una reacción de los allegados de Malfoy-comento la mujer sentándose de nuevo frente a mi expediente- Pero ciertamente no una tan estúpida-Concluyo suspirando, hasta que estábamos de acuerdo en algo- Lo único que ah logrado con esto es crear un escándalo innecesario y atraer una actitud negativa hacia los de Slytherin otra vez…

Al hablar se le noto de golpe todo lo cansada que estaba.

-Y que lo diga, la Señora Astoria Malfoy reporto que su hijo Scorpius fue agredido en el callejón Diagon por un grupo de adolescentes- Intervino Dimitri extendiéndole lo que imagino es un reporte, Granger frunció los labio y a mí se me fue el alma a los pies, mi hijo solo tenía seis años, no tenía por qué estar pasando por estas cosas, el no era para nada como yo.

-Scorpius Hyperion…Malfoy ¿estás de coña? ¿Quién le pone Hyperion a su hijo?-Cuestiono Granger sin afán de broma, se nota que no sabe nada de familias sangre limpia, Hyperion es un nombre muy poderoso…-De cualquier manera, no podemos hacer nada a menos que identifique a los chicos revoltosos, ofrécele una escolta y por favor, avísame cualquier cambio.

-Si Sra.-Asintió Dimitri abandonando el departamento mientras su jefa se frotaba los ojos, se levanto y fue al baño, Draco pensó que al fin se dormiría, pero no, simplemente se lavo el rostro y volvió al trabajo, a eso de las seis de la mañana se paso a la cama, lo llevo consigo y lo puso sobre su pecho, donde Draco uso la vista para leer todos los documentos, no solo leía sobre él, repetidamente tomaba un archivo que trataba sobre una escuela de magia pre-Hogwarts, cada que tomaba ese documento Draco podía notar un cambio en la actitud de Hermione, primero entusiasmo, y después de un rato suspiraba arrojaba el conjunto de pergaminos para inmediatamente después volverlos a conjurar.

A eso de las nueve Granger se levanto sin haber dormido casi nada y se alisto para ir a trabajar, Draco miro intrigado como la castaña cantaba en la regadera una canción que parecía alguna especie de tango, salió al poco rato vestida y se empezó a desenredar la mata que tenia por cabello, lo recogió en un rígido moño que la hacía ver más vieja y se quedo contemplando los escasos maquillajes sobre su tocador que estaban más bien de adorno, al final la mujer sonrió tristemente al espejo y empezó a arreglar su maletín que se encontraba en la cama, Draco casi enloquece, ¿Cómo rayos una mujer podía ser tan dejada? Molesto trepo por el brazo de la castaña y empezó a roer la liga con la que detenía su recogido, los rizos cayeron salvajes sobre el rostro de la asombrada Hermione quien bajo a _Pabu_ de su cabeza y lo regaño.

-Era la única liga que aun no se me perdía- Se lamento Granger mientras miraba con reproche al hurón- Vale ya entendí, nada de recogidos-Draco asintió para diversión de la mujer-¿algo más que deba hacer? –Cuestiono ella obviamente en broma sin esperar respuesta, por eso casi le da un sincope cuando su nueva mascota brinco de sus manos, trepo por el tocador y empujo insistentemente un labias hacia ella. Alucinada Hermione Jane Granger tomo el producto cometido y se lo aplico en los labios, después le sonrió a su hurón y rodo los ojos pensando que la soledad la había vuelto loca.

-Venga, a jugar mientras yo me gano las croquetas…-Canturreo la castaña metiendo a Draco en la jaula.-Nos vemos más tarde, pórtate bien- Se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Draco por su parte se tumbo resignado, pensando como volver a la normalidad, nadamas pensar pasar el resto de su vida a merced de una mujer que no se sabía ni vestir apropiadamente le hacía querer llorar, sin contar que seguía pensando en Scorpius. Así en lamentaciones paso el resto de su mañana hasta que a medio día llego Granger de regreso y lo saco de la jaula.

-Hoy te tengo una misión Pabu- Le explico la castaña con un tomo maternal- Se que no lo entiendes, pero es muy importante que te portes bien con este niño, acaba de perder a su papá. Antes de que pudiera asimilar eso se apareció el ministerio, gracias a su cargo Granger lo podía hacer directamente en el atrio. Pasaron seguridad y se encaminaron a la oficina de la castaña donde para su sorpresa estaban su esposa e hijo.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Granger a Astoria Malfoy y esta contesto con igual seriedad, por su lado Scorpius inclino la cabeza con elegancia extraña para su edad, la cual le duro lo mismo que tardo en ver a Draco, sus ojitos se iluminaron y miro a Granger bajo una nueva luz, su madre miro al hurón con asco y jalo disimuladamente al infante hacia atrás.- El es Pabu-Presento Granger acercándome a mi hijo quien me miraba entusiasmado, yo casi brinco sobre él a abrazarlo, se veía bastante contento a comparación de lo que me imaginaba por el ataque en el callejón.- ¿Te gustaría cogerlo?- Cuestiono la castaña para horror de Astoria.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto Scorpius usando esa mirada sobornadora que saco de mi, Astoria suspiro resignada y asintió, jamás había visto a mi hijo tan emocionado, ni siquiera cuando le regalaba las cosas que me pedía.- Eres muy mono Pabu…-Me susurro acariciándome mientras entraba detrás de su mamá y Granger a la oficina.

-Sra. Malfoy, el motivo de citarla aquí fue para hacerle algunas preguntas a usted y a su hijo sobre su esposo, con el fin de poder hacernos una idea de donde podría estar o porque motivo desapareció.- Explico Hermione y yo pare las orejas curioso.

-Mi padre se fue por qué me odia- Respondió Scorpius dejando a los tres adultos de una pieza.

-No digas tonterías cariño- Contesto Astoria endulzando la mirada- tu padre no te odia.

-Pero tampoco me ama-Insistió terco el niño logrando dejar a las dos mujeres con la boca abierta y al hurón desconcertado. ¿Por qué razón su hijo piensa que no lo amaba? Peor aún, que los había abandonado por él.

-No creo que ese sea el motivo Scorpius- Intervino Granger y se levanto de su escritorio para sentarse en piso a la altura de mi hijo-Sabes…algunas veces quieres tanto a alguien que te vuelves idiota y eres incapaz de demostrarle que le amas como se debe… tu padre siempre me ah parecido un poco idiota, pero jamás me ah dado la impresión de que no te ame, y eso que lo veo mucho aquí en el ministerio-al terminar de hablar, Draco pensó que Granger era una retrasada para decirle algo así a un niño y se quedo de una pieza con la respuesta del infante.

-Pero… ¿entonces que se hace con esos idiotas?-Musito el pequeño mirando al suelo.

-Se les enseña, y con un poco de paciencia y cariño, aprender a quererte de regreso- Mientras decía esto Hermione tomo a Draco y le extendió las patitas como pidiendo un abrazo, el hombre estaba tan sorprendido de la rapidez con que su hijo aceptaba que era un idiota que ni se defendió.

-¿Tu me podrías ayudar a que mi padre ya no fuera idiota?-Insistió Scorpius esperanzado mirando al hurón y a la mujer castaña ante la mirada nublada de su madre.

-Puedo intentarlo- Respondió Hermione Granger de manera solemne- Por ahora lo primero es encontrarlo- Declaro y el pequeño tomo al hurón y lo abrazo asintiendo. Ambas mujeres rieron enternecidas y procedieron con las preguntas. Draco por su parte cada vez se sentía más insignificante notando como su pequeña familia sabia que colores le gustaban, que lugares prefería para comer, donde compraba su ropa, que libros estaba leyendo, su número de calzado, y él en cambio… no podía responder ni la mitad de cosas si le preguntaran sobre ellos. Se alegraba de ser una rata, pues se sentía justo como una…

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

En esta ocasión en vez de un spoiler les dejo el titulo del capitulo, para ver si adivinan mas o menos de que va, a quienes se atrevan a darme las suposiciones mas interesantes, tendrán derecho a una petición. Sin mas, el nombre es:

_"El club de las divorciadas"_

**Mil gracias a:**

**daphnneBennet: **Acertaste mi estimada señortita Bennet, Con respecto a lo de Luna, claro que va a salir, ella al igual que Neville, Hagrid y los Sly, son parte del universo inmediato de Harry y por ende de Hermione, como comente en el primer cap. soy una obsesa del OC y tratare de apegarme los mas posible a las posibilidades de cada personaje, aunque me baso mas en lo visto en los libros que en las películas, por lo cual, Luna y Neville jamas terminaran juntos, tengo otros planes para ellos que igual espero te gusten.

**Sakura-hime249: **Así me gusta, cooperadoras hahaha, Coincido con tu opinión, realmente en el transcurso que leí la saga por primera vez pude notar que entre Ron y Hermione había amor verdadero, pero también es un amor como todos, humano y vulnerable al abandono, generalmente la rutina y la arrogancia son los mayores enemigos de las parejas, y pues tristemente a ellos les paso, lo que da lugar a que cierto ojigris aristocrático llegue a parchar el agujero...

**Giselle Lestrange: **Y me alegra mucho que sigas visitando mi fic, ¿que te digo? no es que me desagrade la pareja original, pero pues, la vida al igual que la imaginación da muchas vueltas, el amor toma muchas formas, y mi musa junta a quien se le de la gana. Gracias por seguir.

**Coquette**: :3

**SammR**: Excelente, y bienbenido/a (es que en tu perfil no dice si eres mago o bruja) espero nos acompañes hasta el final.

_Kuss_


	5. El club de las divorsiadas

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hallo hallo, contra viento y marea vengo a dejarles aqui el siguiente episodio, este particularme me costo subirlo pues se me quedo el cargador en la oficina, por ende no podia usar mi laptor, ni subir cap. evidentemente. En fin, aca les dejo lo que les interesa, el siguiente capitulo, no sin antes anunciar la cuota siguiente: 7 revews, contantes y sonantes.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 5** "El club de las divorciadas"

* * *

.

.

.

-Empiezo a creer que esto es una idiotez- Murmuro la castaña mujer molesta siguiendo a una embarazadísima pelirroja.

-No seas tonta, últimamente sin ir a los entrenamientos eh tenido demasiado tiempo libre y me eh citado mucho con Luna, ella fue la que me recomendó traerte aquí.- Respondió Ginny entusiasta devorando una barra de cereal mientras caminaba, Hermione la miro con aprensión, a este paso su pobre sobrino nacería obeso-Antes de entrar recuerda que son muggles, así que tenemos que mantener la alerta para no irnos de palabras- Enfatizo la pelirroja y Hermione entorno los ojos, ella sabia comportarse perfectamente con muggles, lo que no entendía es como Luna lo podía hacer, incluso entre magos llamaba la atención.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio de ladrillo y tras comprobar la dirección subieron.

-¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín!-Resolló Ginny intentando contener el aliento, el ascensor estaba averiado y el lugar de la reunión era en un noveno piso.

-Ya llegamos-Respondió Hermione recuperando también la respiración regular, se recargo en la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

-Bienvenidas- Las saludo una mujer de unos cincuenta y nueve años, que se vestía bastante juvenil.

-Gracias, nos invito Luna Scamander- Explico Ginny ya más recompuesta.

-Claro, pero ahora es Lovegood de nuevo cariño-Corrigió la mujer haciéndose a un lado guiñándole un ojo.

-Cierto- Respondió la pelirroja y entro seguida de Hermione que se notaba cada vez mas incomoda, el departamento estaba decorado de manera coqueta, podría pasar por elegante si omitían la gran cantidad de estatuas, fotografías y esculturas y temas fálicos que se sumaban a la decoración, dentro un grupo de nueve mujeres, entre ellas su amiga Luna les esperaban.

-Qué bueno que llegaron chicas, justo estábamos por empezar- Comento Luna animada acercados plantándole un beso y un abrazo a cada una para después terminar con otro en la barriga de Ginny quien sonrió ante el gesto.-Ellas son amigas mías del internado- Presento y las demás mujeres saludaron con la mano- Pero ya que nadie puede conocerte mejor que tú mismo dejare que ellas se presenten.

Las recién llegadas se miraron contrariadas.

-Yo les enseño- Intervino un mujer regordeta que les recordaba mucho a Molly pero con cabello negro.- Mi nombre el Agnes, tengo tres hijos maravillosos, un perro desgraciado y me encanta leer, detesto una casa desordenada y eso fue uno de los motivos que me divorcie…actualmente llevo ya seis años de regreso a la soltería y aunque me ah tocado besar mas sapos que príncipes, sigo buscando-Cuando Agnes termino de hablar sus compañeras del grupo aplaudieron, las demás siguieron presentándose, hasta que regresaron a Ginny y Hermione.

-Er…Yo soy Ginny, tengo dos hijos y medio- Al decir esto las féminas presentes rieron- y pues… yo no estoy divorciada- Concluyo la mujer un poco sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Apenas en trámite? Qué pena con la criatura en camino- Intervino Susan Gorman una de 25 que iba por su segundo divorcio.

-No Susan, ella encontró al indicado a la primera- Corrigió Luna y eso ocasiono que todas miraran a Ginny con admiración.-Faltas tú Hermione.

-Pues, Soy Hermione, me encanta leer, disfruto la música, recién adopte un hurón, tengo dos hijos del hermano de Ginny- Al decir esto todas las presentes soltaron comentarios como _huy… oh!_..- Y pues, estoy por firmar los papeles, y ahora no se qué carajos hacer.

Las presentes aplaudieron y paso seguido se levantaron a abrazarla.

-Tranquila cariño, llegaste al lugar indicado-Le comento Agnes maternal- Ahora oficialmente eres parte del club de las divorciadas. Por alguna razón esa afirmación la hiso sentir muy bien, un poco menos sola. A excepción de Luna, todas sus demás amigas gozaban de buenos matrimonios, o solterías plenas, ella estaba en el peor punto de las dos, pero ahora, al conocer a otras ocho mujeres en la misma situación, la sensación de marginamiento era menor.

La sesión del grupo no fue para nada como se la esperaba, en vez de lamentarse por lo que no hicieron bien y las llevo a formar parte de tan peculiar club social, cada una hablaba de las cosas que quería lograr en esta nueva etapa de su vida, conseguir un trabajo que les diera independencia, criar bien a sus hijos, cambiarse el look, remodelar su casa, encontrar al correcto esta vez. Casi ninguna de las presentes estaba peleada con el amor.

-Vaya Luna, honestamente no pensé que hubiera grupos de autoayuda de esta clase- Comento Hermione a su amiga quien caminaba dando ligeras vueltas, por la sensación de relajación que tenía Hermione estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo.

-Bueno, en momentos de necesidad solemos buscar a los de nuestra especie…-Susurro la rubia con gesto ausente, Hermione jamás pensó tener nada en común con su peculiar amiga, pero siendo las dos las únicas divorciadas de su círculo cercano, así era.-Ahora te llevare a la versión mágica.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron desconcertadas ¿había un club mágico que también alojaba a mujeres cuyos matrimonios fracasaron? Eso sí que las sorprendió, en el mundo mágico era extremadamente raro ver separaciones formales, curiosas siguieron a Luna por un callejón anexo al Diagon en la zona rosa.

-Es aquí- Declaro la mujer abriéndoles la puerta, subieron a un segundo piso y entraron en una elegante cafetería, de pronto se sintieron mal vestidas, mayoría de las presentes eran mujeres muy guapas y emperifolladas.-Buenas tardes chicas-Saludo la rubia con naturalidad, recibiendo un saludo Cortez de las presentes.

-¿Weasley?-Inquirió una voz estupefacta detrás de las recién llegadas, Ginny y Hermione se giraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron las dos al unisonó para después rodar los ojos, Ginny en teoría ya no era Weasley y Hermione pronto ya no lo sería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestiono Astoria Malfoy dirigiéndose a Hermione. La castaña se quedo sin palabras, afortunadamente Ginny intervino.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí?-Pregunto la pelirroja causando que la mujer de cabello negro se sonrojara hasta las raíces.

-Yo la invite, por el mismo motivo que a Hermione- Respondió Luna simplemente saludando a la recién llegada con un corto abrazo que para la estupefacción de sus amigas fue respondido.-Es cliente frecuente en la florería, un día me canse de verla triste y la convencí de que me platicara que le ocurría.

-Draco y yo no hemos estado viendo hace al menos tres años- Admitió Astoria con bochorno- Ahora que desapareció al fin me decidí a dar el paso para separarnos, o al menos averiguar mis opciones, por eso vine.

Nadie hiso más preguntas, la sesión fue iniciada por Romilda Vane, para horror de Hermione, de todo lo que hablo fue de cómo logro dejar a su ex marido casi en la calle, después otra ofreció sus servicios para romper los prenupciales, el tema era ese, el dinero. En toda la reunión ninguna menciono a sus hijos, no que harían con su vida, solo planeaban como sacar la mayor pensión posible.

Con cansancio Hermione miro a cada integrante, Luna tomaba anotaciones distraída, ella sabía de primera mano que su amiga no era interesada, así que le llamo la atención saber que estaría apuntando, tomo nota mental de preguntarle al salir, Ginny por su parte disfrutaba el cotilleo, lo podía notar por sus ojos brillosos y la manera maniática en que masticaba sus galletas de avena. Para su sorpresa, Astoria Malfoy tenía cara de aburrimiento y tristeza, miraba su anillo de casada de manera ausente y le pareció ver una lagrima.

-Suficiente-Cuando hablo todas las féminas clavaron su mirada en Hermione- Honestamente no puedo creer que el que se supone era el amor de su vida se termine y ustedes solo piensen cuanto dinero le van a sacar, ¿soy la única que se pregunta quien me besara de buenos días? ¿Cuándo los niños se molestan conmigo quien los convencerá de que lo hago por su bien? ¿Quién me regalara flores de aniversario? Enserio, siempre me pregunte por que existían tantos divorcios, y si todas somos como ustedes, entiendo perfectamente ahora el por qué- Como una tromba de melena enmarañada abandono la habitación.

Al llegar a la calle respiro profundo y lloro de coraje, se sorprendió cuando una delicada mano con manicura perfecta le tendía un fino pañuelo.

-Gracias Sra. Malfoy

-Astoria- Corrigió la mujer con una sonrisa floja.

-Claro, gracias Astoria- Respondió Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, estaba por maldecir a alguna de esas cacatúas… realmente al invitarme Luna espere algo distinto- Explico la aludida colocándose unos guantes de piel de dragón que se veían carísimos y elegantes.

-Ojala hubieras ido al club de en la mañana, muy por encima de este- Comento Hermione calmándose.

-Quizás podría acompañarlas la próxima vez- Inquirió la pelinegra con un poco de vergüenza.

-Claro, después de todo ahora estamos en el mismo barco-Al decir esto las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reír.

-Supongo, solo…-Astoria empezó a dudar y al final concluyo- Por favor no lo comentes con nadie, me gustaría hablar antes con Draco, esto no le gustará a sus padres…

-Entiendo-Respondió Hermione tranquilizadora y cumplió su palabra, o eso pensó, después de todo, no era su intención que al regresar a casa y desahogarse con su mascota frente al televisor, esta fuera casualmente_ la primera persona a quien se no lo tuvo que haber dicho…_

.

.

.

* * *

Aqui el adelanto:

_...Al sentir su caricia sobre la espalda, todo su ser se estremeció..._

**Mil gracias a:**

**crazzy76: **Excelente, y gras a ti por leer.

**daphnneBennet: **Leyendo tu ultimo comentario, creo que entonces la sorpresa que tengo para Luna te gustara, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya no sería sorpresa, si quieres leer algun Theo/Luna, pasate por mi bio. ;D

**Sakura-hime249: **Totalmente de acuerdo con todo menos con lo de la plancha para el pelo, aunque ese comentaria me inspiro una escena cuando la escriba te la dedicaré.** :)**

**Annie Thompson: **Ready

**Hatake Nabiki: **Opino lo mismo, pero bueno, la Rowling sigue siendo humana y tiene evidentemente sus favoritos, afortunadamente existimos fans que amamos a los Sly.

**SammR**: Hahahaha, entonces oficialmente bienvenida. Ahí que precionar para que el rubiales se ponga las pilas, gracias por pasarte.

_Kuss_


	6. Lo que despierta un león dormido

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hi! Lo se, posiblemente después de esta semana me merezco todos los Avadas y las mentadas que puedan llegar a dedicar, solo me queda decir que lo lamento, de verdad me fue prácticamente imposible acceder a una computadora que no fueran las de la radio, ahí evidentemente no puedo entrar al ffnet y en mi otro trabajo no tengo Internet , ademas mi portátil se fue de viaje sin mi, sirviendo le a mi padre en una conferencia y dejándome a la deriva, ninguna escusa vale lo suficiente para decirles cuanto me molesta haber fallado a nuestro acuerdo, prometo que esta ocasión todo se restablece y les tengo una sorpresita al final. Por cierto, _"si el capitulo deseas vislumbrar, 8 revews devén llegar"_

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.6** "Que cosas despierta un león dormido"

* * *

.

.

.

Al sentir su caricia sobre la espalda, todo su ser se estremeció, la miseria lo consumía y esa estúpida Gryffindor pensaba que estaba enfermo ¿ella como estaría si en menos de una semana la convirtieran en un hurón, su hijo pensara que lo odiaba y su esposa lo dejara…?

-¿Qué le pasa a Pabu?- cuestiono la comadrejita.

-No se cariño, el veterinario dice que su salud es buena, quizás extraña a su antiguo dueño- Explico Granger a la preocupada niña que me miraba atenta mientras su madre me acariciaba.

-Quizás si le cambiamos la comida…esta sabe a _fuchi_-Intervino Hugo Weasley enfatizando su opinión escupiendo las pequeñas croquetitas que había tomado de mi jaula, igual de pelmazo que el padre…

-Hugo, esa comida no es para humano-Regaño su mamá

-¿Pabu va a morir?-Cuestiono la pequeña Rose y pude notar su lucha interna por no llorar, parecía una niña bastante fuerte.

-No creo cariño, solo parece triste…-Dudo Granger antes de contestar. A Draco le pareció extraño que fuera tan honesta, si Scorpius le hubiera preguntado eso mismo, el hubiera dicho que solo era perezoso y hubiera mandado a los elfos a buscar otro hurón idéntico para suplantarlo.

-Le voy a poner mas aserrín en su camita-Respondió la niña a su madre y después de cumplir su declaración se puso a acariciar a Draco quien de algún modo que jamás aceptaría se sintió reconfortado, nadie había sido afectuoso de ese modo con el antes, su madre había sido la figura amorosa más cercana en su vida, y todo se limitaba a algún abrazo ocasional a partir de que cumplió los siete años. En medio de su miseria, la nueva cabeza de la familia Malfoy no pudo evitar preguntarse si su vida habría sido distinta de no haber existido el que no debe ser nombrado. Quizás en ese momento podría haber disfrutado de una vida familiar sin presiones de poder o repudio.

Un chisporroteo a alerto a todos en el departamento y Hermione miro a su asistente sacaba la cabeza de su chimenea.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Weasley-Saludo el joven, después reparo en los chicos y les saludo entusiasmado por sus nombres- Que alegría que estén aquí sus niños, esta noticia les concierne.

Ante las palabras del joven Draco noto la esperanza en los ojos de su_ dueña._

-¿Nos aceptaron el proyecto?- Al cuestionar esto la castaña mujer se levanto de su asiento y se planto frente a su asistente quien asintió conteniendo a duras penas su alegría- ¡SI!- Exclamo Granger de un modo totalmente ajeno a su persona y chocando su palma con la del joven rubio en modo nada elegante, pero que le arranco una sonrisa a regañadientes a Draco.

-¿Qué proyecto mami?- cuestiono Hugo agarrándose de la pierna de la aludida y mirándola curioso.

-¿Se acuerdan que les comente de hacer una escuela mágica pre-Hogwarts para hijos de muggles?- sus hijos pensaron durante unos minutos y asintieron- Pues me la concedieron, estoy muy emocionada, de este modo aquellos niños que nazcan con magia podrán estar en igualdad de condiciones que los niños de familias magas.

-Pero… ¿Y nosotros vamos a ir?- Cuestiono Rose- Nuestra familia tiene muchos magos…

-Que lista es la pequeñita…- Pensó Draco

-Claro que si, también se podrán matricular niños de familias mágicas si así lo desean, es una escuela voluntaria, cuyo único fin sea la integración, en ella se enseñara a leer, escribir, matemáticas, todo lo que les enseñan en su colegio de ahora- Explico Granger a sus hijos que parecían cada vez mas emocionados- Pero además se enseñara también cultura mágica, como lo de los tipos de moneda, el controlar sus destellos de magia, usar el autobús noctambulo… todas esas cosas que normalmente solo aprendían hasta después de recibir su carta. Mientras hablaba Draco no pudo evitar pensar que era una buena idea, incluso a niños como Scorpius la idea de aprender esas cosas le parecería atractivo, además la manera en que Granger se expresaba era atrayente, su convicción llenaba todo el lugar, y sus ojos… jamás había notado ese brillo, la hacía ver tan…hermosa. Inmediatamente después de semejante pensamiento se estampo contra su jaula como castigo.

-Creo que algo le pasa a su rata…-Susurro Dimitri conteniendo el desagrado

-Ha estado un poco raro últimamente- Respondió Granger restándole importancia- ¿Cuando empezamos?

-Le eh programado una cita con Kingsley a las cuatro para concretar la firma de permisos, y hable con la Sra. Agman para el edificio que habíamos visto, dice que en cuando cobre el cheque, es nuestro…-Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Granger ya le estaba abrazando.

-Oh Dimitri… si no fuera porque me estoy divorciando me casaría contigo- Exclamo la mujer ante la mirada extrañada de todos los demás presentes.

-Y si no fuera que soy más gay que Elton John le diría que sí sin chistar…- Respondió el joven siguiendo la broma.

-Creo que si me gustas como papá- Intervino Hugo al asistente de su madre logrando la risa de los adultos y la entornación de ojos de su hermana y el hurón.

-Vale, por favor ¿podrías cuidar a los niños mientras estoy en la reunión? Después iremos con Agman, quiero empezar cuanto antes- Pidió La mujer cobrando nueva vida, de pronto la decisión se tallo en su semblante y cuando salió de cambiarse en su cuarto Draco no podía creer lo que veía, había dejado olvidados sus horribles trajes de costal de patatas y portaba un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido marrón, había recogido su cabello en un elegante moño alto y maquillado sutilmente, si que se notaba la mejora.

-Te ves exitosa mami- Declaro Rose en cuanto la vio y Granger sonrió enternecida, después tomaron a Draco y le colocaron una humillante correa similar a la de los perros. Era extraño visitar el ministerio en ese estado, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de desconfianza, temor u odio, pero no a las miradas amistosas y enternecidas que recibía al ir en brazos de los críos de dos de los salvadores del mundo mágico.

Al salir de la reunión los niños Weasley alcanzaron a su madre y a la salida del ministerio todos fueron cocidos a flashes por la prensa, Granger pidió calma y atento Draco intento no conmoverse con el discurso que soltó sobre los sueños cumplidos, la igualdad y todas esas cosas que solo alguien como ella podían creen en verdad.

-¿Qué les parece?- Cuestiono la mujer a sus hijos mirando el enorme y desaliñado edificio.

-Sucio- Exclamo Hugo con su inocencia infantil, su hermana prefirió no opinar.

-Sí, necesita trabajo, pero en una semana estará como nuevo, vamos adentro, quiero que me digan que les gustaría que tuviera.-Los niños la siguieron temeroso y Draco fue arrastrado resignadamente.- Este será el hall principal, aquí estarás tu Dimitri- indico Granger mientras su asistente tomaba apuntes a vuela pluma junto con fotos- en este lado estará mi oficina, y aquí la sala de profesores, de este otro lado serán los salones del primer curso, con los accesos mas cercanos a los baños- Mientras hablaba Draco escucho a Hugo decir feliz que ese era su salón mientras lo estrujaba- En este sitio van los niños de segundo y tercer curso, creo que ese salón será ideal para las clases de cultura mágica y muggle- Indico el salón que quedaba justo al subir la escalera del segundo piso- Acá los niños que estén en lo que viene siendo primaria, de seis a ocho años, y en el tercer piso los niños de nueve a once años, cada planta tiene sus propios baños, ahora vamos afuera, creo que les encantara ese jardín, ahí tendrán clases de deportes- Draco noto divertido como a regañadientes ella decía que si tendrían clases de vuelo a partir de los cinco años.

-Gracias por tu excelente trabajo Dimitri- Exclamo Granger colocando a su hija en la cama y tomando al más pequeño de brazos de su asistente.

-Ni lo mencione, el trabajar para usted es lo mejor que eh hecho en años- Respondió el joven quitándole importancia, Draco rodo los ojos, si no fuera porque el chaval había declarado ser gay pensaría que estaba tirándole los trastos a su jefa.

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió la mujer sonriente colocando a Draco en su jaula mientras Dimitri entraba en la chimenea y se despedía. Granger entro a su habitación por un pijama y salió segundos después a la cocina donde se preparo un emparedado, después para sorpresa de su mascota, empezó a desvestirse.

-Quien diría que la ratón de biblioteca es una exhibicionista- Pensó Draco divertido y miro a la mujer curioso, cuando ella empezó a quitarse el sostén para dormir cómoda al hombre se le seco la boca y no pudo evitar desviar la vista, no ayudo a su paz mental que ella lo tomara entre sus manos y se pusiera a acariciarlo recostada en el sofá esperando a que el sueño la venciera.

No tardo mucho rato en que Draco sintiera a Granger respirar acompasadamente, curioso se zafó de ella y la miro con atención, dormida su rostro se tornaba tranquilo y sin marcas de preocupación, la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cada que un rizo le picaba le pareció tierna, y el subir y bajar de su pecho de algún modo acelero su propio corazón, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería ella en un momento de pación, después de todo ya eran adultos, era normal pensar que sus hijos no habían nacido de la generación espontanea, su curiosidad le taladraba con la idea que ese cabello de león no era en balde… espantando pensamientos tan perturbadores Draco se acomodo en el pecho de Granger, y se durmió arrullado por ese intrigante y noble corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Como lo prometí, en esta ocasión en vez de adelanto, les pondré un borrador en el que me base para escribir el siguiente capitulo, al desarrollar la historia en mi mente, escribí primero el ultimo cap. y algunas escenas que se darían en lo largo del fic, esta es una de las primeras:

_Zabini logra sonsacarle a Smith con oclumancia que hechizo le lanzo a Draco y dibuja un hurón deforme con las descripciones del Hufflepuff de cómo es un hurón ya que él nunca ah visto uno, Hermione encuentra el dibujo y le dice a sus hijos que Pabu es de un niño con discapacidades mentales, al final deciden entregarlo llenos de llanto y cuando descubre que es Zabini se niega a entregárselo por miedo a que lo lastime, Blaise desesperado le confiesa que es Draco._

Así que bueno, ahora pueden darse una idea de que por fin Draco volvedera a la normalidad ¿o no? ¡Descubralo en su próximo capitulo!

**Mil gracias a:**

**crazzy76: **Como mencione en un principio, tratare de evitar caer en el paradigma de "Buenos y malos", prefiero mostrar de todos su lado mas humano, gracias por leer y comentar.

**daphnneBennet: **Ya llegaran :**)**

**Sakura-hime249: **Hell Yeah!

**Annie Thompson: **Pues, en si creo que la cuestión es que Draco y Astoria no estaban destinados, aunque por separado son entidades muy interesantes, juntos siempre tuvieron desconfianza de enamorarse del otro, Draco por que simplemente le cuesta confiar en quien sea algo que es básico para el amor, y en el caso de Astoria, aunque enamorada en un principio, se fue desalentando al notar que por mas que trataba no podía ayudar a su esposo a sanar su corazón. Como en muchas situaciones de la vida, estaban en diferentes canales y nunca se pudieron sintonizar... Pero bueno, ya se irán viendo mas detalles.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Si, al pensar en esas mujeres, tome en cuenta que en el mundo magico aristocratico el divorcio es algo rarisimo, y queria marcar un contraste de todos los puntos, muchas sorpresas le esperan a Astoria, no necesariamente ligadas a Hermione. Y concuerdo con lo de Luna, empieso la campaña de _"Ponga un Sly en su vida**"**_

**Samm**: Gracias, de verdad, ojala sigas aqui.

**Caroone**: Que alegría me da saber eso, gracias.

**Giselle Lestrange:** Se que en nuestra sociedad es algo normal, pero para Draco y Astoria, era algo impensable, ellos fueron educados para aparentar, en pocas palabras, aguantar hasta el final, es por eso que para Astoria es tan difícil dar el paso de separarse y a Draco le impacta tanto el enterarse, pues a su percepción, aunque no estaban bien, era lo esperado seguir juntos...

_Kuss_


	7. Bob el constructor

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningun personaje conocido es mio.

Hello! Yo aquí regresando como Voldemort ¡Mas fuerte y terrible que nunca antes! Vale... tampoco es para tanto, pero bueno tal y lo prometido, aqui de regreso con este nuevo capitulo del cual ya tenían nociones, aun así creo tendrán dos tres cositas que los/as sorprenderán, la historia empieza a tomar seriedad y a partir de aquí los caps serán un poco mas larguitos, espero eso no resulte muy fastidioso. En fin, ya saben, la dinámica sigue, tengo al capitulo de rehén y solicito 9 revews para liberarlo.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.7** "Bob el constructor"

* * *

.

.

.

-Buenos días Hermione-Saludo una sonriente Luna Lovegood a su castaña amiga quien ni siquiera volteo a verla cuando entro a su oficina.

-Buen día- Respondió la aludida escuetamente y siguió revisando sus documentos, Luna en vez de ofenderse se puso cómoda y la miro atentamente, la determinación y dedicación de su amiga era una de las razones por la que la admiraba.-Lamento ser tan grosera, es que quiero terminar estos contratos antes de ir al edificio, hoy llega el contratista y quiero evitar cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que se demore.

-Tranquila, no estás siendo grosera, no tengo gran cosa que hacer de todos modos, Rolf se quedo con los chicos así que estoy libre- Tranquilizo la rubia levantándose a servirse un té.

-¿Ya se hablan bien?-Cuestiono Hermione curiosa, el divorcio de Luna había sido casi tan sonado como el suyo pues Rolf había declarado ser gay.

-Siempre nos hemos hablado bien-Respondió Luna desconcertada.

-Bueno… quiero decir, debió ser difícil enterarse de algo así, mas con un divorcio como consecuencia- Trato de explicarse la castaña con tacto.

-¿Algo así? Me temo que no entiendo a que te refieres.

-Pues, a que es gay…- Puntualizo al fin Hermione resignada, imposible ser sutil con Luna Lovegood.

-Oh! Eso ya lo sabía desde mucho antes de casarnos- Explico la rubia quitándole importancia.

-Pero… ¿aun así tuvieron hijos?- Hermione ahora si no entendía nada- ¿Que no a los gays le gustan los hombres?

-Tengo entendido que así es, pero creo que ya sé porque lo dices… veras, no son hijos biológicos de Rolf- Luna tuvo que ayudar a Hermione a levantarse pues conforme le iba soltando información ella se fue haciendo hacia adelante y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo bajo su escritorio.

-¿y el sabia eso?- Inquirió la castaña sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Claro que lo sabe, siempre fuimos muy amigos desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos de naturalistas, pero ya sabes, con su familia tan famosa le costaba _salir del closet_, así que cuando supe de mi embarazo, el padre de mis pequeños, Rolf y yo acordamos que me casaría con él y estaríamos juntos hasta que su padre falleciera, así no dañaría a su único familiar vivo y después todos reharíamos nuestra vida, bastante simple ¿no te parece?

-Pero… ¿y qué piensan tus hijos?- Hermione no procesaba bien todo, pensó que los gemelos no estarían mucho mejor.

-Pues, no parecen confundidos, siempre han sabido las cosas y están emocionados de que podamos vivir con su padre de manera permanente, Rolf prometió visitarlos de forma regular, así que parecen bien.

-Pero… ¿Quién es el padre?

-Oh… pronto se los presentare, antes quiere arreglar algunos asuntos.- Luna dio por zanjado el tema apurando su té y Hermione se limito a mirar a su amiga bajo una nueva luz, crees conocer a la gente y te topas con nuevas caras de un prisma que no conocías.

-Vale…- La castaña carraspeo y recordó porque su amiga estaba ahí- Como te mencione en mi llamada, ya me concedieron el proyecto de la academia pre-Hogwarts, y me gustaría invitarte a dar clases en ella a cargo de la materia de "Cuidado de criaturas muggles y mágicas", no conozco a nadie tan preparado como tú en esta área, y consideré que te gustaría trabajar con niños.

-Consideraste bien, estas sumando dos de mis cosas favoritas- Respondió Luna emocionada.

-También quería pedirte un favor, cuando visitamos a tu padre durante la guerra, pude notar tu gran habilidad para la pintura, me gustaría que plasmaras algunas escenas que representen lo que quiero que logre la escuela en los salones, que lo hagas un paraíso para la educación.- Al decir esto la mirada de Hermione se volvió soñadora.

-Será un placer, entonces ¿quieres que te acompañe a ver el edificio? De ese modo puedo empezar a idear lo que pondré en sus muros.- Respondió Luna entusiasta.

-Excelente, deja termino de ordenar esto y salimos hacia haya.

Veinte minutos después ambas mujeres estaban frente a la construcción. Ingresaron al hall principal donde Dimitri muy diligente dirigía a un pequeño grupo de obreros que se encargaban de hacer instalaciones eléctricas que no se atrofiaran con magia y a otros que pulían el piso de madera.

-Sra. Weasley, Sra. Lovegood bienvenidas- Saludo Dimitri al verlas llegar- Ya hemos terminado las plantas altas, las paredes están en blanco listas para que haga su magia- añadió dirigiéndose a Luna quien sonrió y empezó a subir para revisar por si misma.- Las alfombras aun no llegan, pero ya llame y me aseguraron que para las cuatro están aquí- Notifico revisando su pizarra.

-Excelente Dimitri, creo que será adecuado que comience a hacer los hechizos desilusionadores, pronto empezaran los trabajos de remodelación externos y no me gustaría una multa por ver a un limpiavidrios flotante o a un carpintero que repara los marcos de las ventanas con una varita.- Respondió Hermione alegre caminando a la que sería su oficina sin escuchar el _espere…_ que le grito su asistente, al entrar se le quedo la boca seca.

-El es Bob, nuestro constructor…- Resolló Dimitri recuperando el aliento después de correr tras su jefa, se lo olvido avisarle que su oficina eran vestidores por el momento y ahora Hermione Jane _Aun-Weasley _estaba en shock apreciando al escultural adonis que la veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida. Ninguno de los dos hombres vio venir la risa tonta que soltó Hermione, Dimitri miro a su jefa con extrañeza y Bob ensancho más su sonrisa mientras se terminaba de cambiar la camisa.

-Bob el constructor, como la caricatura…- Explico la mujer abochornada.

-Ese mismo, mi sobrina dice lo mismo- Respondió el aludido acomodando de manera seductora su sedoso cabello negro.-Bob Cacciatore, un placer- Cuando se presento su marcado acento italiano logro que Hermione se pusiera de un rojo encendido.

-Hermione Gra..Weasley- Respondió la mujer a regañadientes.

-No por mucho tiempo- Intervino Dimitri solicito logrando una mirada avergonzada de Hermione y una sonrisa más amplia de Bob.

-¿Qué le parece nuestro trabajo hasta ahora Hermione…-Aunque la aludida no le había dado pie a llamarla por su nombre no la molesto en absoluto.

-Van muy rápido, eso es excelente- Respondió la castaña recuperando el control de sí misma y analizando de que en su oficina también había mejoras.

-Mis chicos son los mejores, si me acompaña un momento se los presentaré

-Claro, después de usted- Contesto Hermione.

-¿Pero qué dice? Soy un caballero, adelante…- Al decir esto le abrió la puerta y Hermione azorada de nuevo salió primero seguida de un resuelto moreno y un sonriente rubio.

-El es Massimo, mi sobrino y es el especialista en conexiones eléctricas, Claudio, Andreas y John son sus hombres- Los aludidos saludaron desde sus puestos y continuaron trabajando.- Aquí tenemos a Claudia y Alec, son los de los acabados de madera y fachadas, mas tarde empezaremos con la parte externa del edificio.-al subir al tercer piso Hermione se topo a luna conversando animadamente con una guapa pelirroja- Ella es Arya, es la que mejor sabe realizar la pintura, veo que se ah acomodado muy bien.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood, amiga mía del colegio, naturalista mágica y futura profesora de esta academia, además ayudara con la decoración- Presento Hermione a la rubia quien saludo con la mano mirando a su amiga de forma penetrante.

-Un placer Sra. Lovegood- Respondió Bob afable y empezaron a conversar sobre reparaciones, Hermione coloco los hechizo anti muggles y después de hacer unas pruebas comenzaron a trabajar en la fachada y el jardín, para sorpresa de Hermione Bob se ocupo de desyerban el jardín y colocar césped nuevo de manera manual.

-Es un squib…- El susurro de Luna le saco de concentración.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestiono Hermione sorprendida.

-Totalmente, Arya me lo conto, la familia de Bob es importante en el manejo de pociones en Italia, cuando el resulto ser squib lo mandaron a estudiar a América a un colegio muggle, ahí entro en contacto con la construcción y después vino a Inglaterra a estudiar arquitectura y diseño de interiores… en base a eso formo su propia compañía. Contrata tanto magos como squib, Claudio y John trabajaban como electricistas en el mundo muggle y los demás son mediasangre a excepción de Massimo y Arya.

-Interesante corporación- Respondió Hermione fascinada, ese sí que era un ejemplo de integración.

-Sí, y bastante exitosa, cada vez mas magos con parientes muggles quieren aparatos eléctricos en casa y ellos son los únicos que han desarrollado un sistema eficaz para hacerlos compatibles con la magia.- Además…también es bastante guapo no.- Eso ultimo agarro a Hermione en curva logrando que se le desviara la soda que bebía ocasionando una tos aparatosa que atrajo la mirada de todos.

Hermione se limito a señalas la soda en señal de disculpa mientras Luna la miraba de modo inocente, casi se ahoga de nuevo cuando Bob camino hacia ella y la invito a cenar. Llena de pena y desconcierto acepto ante la atenta mirada de su amiga y asistente… esos rubios debían tener algún tornillo dañado.

-Entonces..una cita eh…-Canturreo Luna dando saltitos a su alrededor como en Hogwarts- Y con Bob eh…

-Venga Luna ¿no estamos ya grandes para esto?- Cuestiono Hermione aguantando las ganas de reír.

-nunca se es muy grande para emocionarse por amor- Respondió llanamente la aludida mirándola fijamente.

-Es solo que… oh demonios- Maldijo Hermione caminando hacia un poste de luz colocado a espaldas de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Cuestiono la rubia.

-Mira, creo que es del dueño de Pabu…-Al decir esto un pesar se instauro en el estomago de Hermione, camino hacia el poste y arranco la hoja de papel pegada en el, en ella estaba plasmado un dibujo de una especie de rata larga mal encarada y en el encabezado decía "A usted visto a este hurón"

-¿Estás segura de que es el mismo?- Cuestiono Luna

-Pues, el lugar donde dicen que se perdió es cerca de donde yo encontré a Pabu, además, la descripción encaja, mira el dibujo, de seguro el pobre niño que lo perdió debe estar llorando por el… rayos a los niños no les gustará nada esto.

-son buenos chicos, entenderán que este chico necesita más a su mascota que ellos, solo mira el dibujo, debe tener algún problema mental.

-Si…- Hermione suspiro resignada, creo que me apareceré en casa, Ron ya debe haber llevado a los niños y les daré la mala noticia, también llamare para acordar una reunión.

-Vale, ya nos vemos mañana para que me cuentes sobre eso y tu cita- Al decir lo último un guiño travieso acudió.

Tal y como pensó lo niños ya estaban en el departamento, Ron se despidió rápidamente alegando que tenia reunión en el cuartel y se quedo sola debatiéndose, sus hijos en ese momento jugaban a perseguir a Pabu por la sala, el pobre hurón parecía al borde del infarto pero sus hijos no podían estar más felices.

-Venga, denle un respiro, necesito decirles algo niños-Intervino Hermione tomando a Pabu entre sus manos quien se acurruco agradecido, resignada saco el papel y les conto la situación, para su sorpresa el hurón miro el dibujo con algo similar a la indignación, como si pensara "ese no se parece a mí".

-Pero mami… Pabu se quiere quedar- Lloriqueo Hugo, Hermione trato de consolarlo pero para un niño de tres años decirle que su mascota se va no es muy sencillo.

-¿Y si lo cambiamos?- Hermione miro asombrada a su hija, ella jamás había hecho nada cercano a la trampa sin duda quería mucho a Pabu.-Por favor mamá, mira , ni siquiera le puso nombre, el solo quiere un hurón, no tiene porque ser el nuestro.- La lógica desesperada de su hija la enterneció, así que se trago su culpa y juntos los tres fueron a recorren tiendas de animales buscando el hurón más parecido a Pabu, no se había dado cuenta del peculiar tono de pelaje de su hurón, era blanco platinado, como rubio… al final se decidió por uno albino y con un hechizo logro teñir el pelaje similar a Pabu, el segundo problema fueron los ojos, todos los hurones blancos los tenían rojos, no grises como Pabu, esto requirió otro hechizo y al final más o menos se parecían, si no los ponían juntos podrían pasar por el mismo. Lo segundo fue marcar al número de contacto, para su sorpresa era de un hotel cercano al lugar donde Pabu había sido perdido y encontrado, el padre o hermano mayor del dueño (o eso pensó Hermione) acordó una cita ese mismo día a las siete treinta en su hotel, Hermione accedió y después de hablar con Bob quien acepto cenar en el restaurant del mismo lugar, se empezó a preparar para su cita y la operación "cambio de hurón"

-_Fuuuf…-_Bob soltó un silbido admirativo al ver llegar a Hermione.

-Gracias-Musito la mujer avergonzada estrujando un poco al hurón que se removía incomodo en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde te vera el dueño de tu hurón?- Cuestiono el hombre colocando su mano sobre la cintura de la castaña y ayudándola a entrar al hall del hotel.

-Justo en esa salita, aquí en la entrada principal, llegara en unos veinte minutos, después podemos ir a cenar.- Respondió Hermione sonriendo un poco encandilada.

-Excelente, vamos- Le ofreció su brazo y al sentarse en el recibidor pidió una copa de champagne para los dos, Hermione fascinada por esa clase de atenciones dejo al falso Pabu corretear a sus pies sujeto por una correa. Ron o Víctor nunca habían sido así de atentos, ni hablar del soquete de Cormac MacLaggen con quien fue a la fiesta de Slughorn.

-¿Weasley?- Al escuchar su apellido de casada todas las alarmas de Hermione se encendieron, frente a ella un muy sorprendido Blaise Zabini se encontraba mirándola evaluadoramente.

-Zabini- Saludo Hermione incomoda, en ese momento al falso Pabu se le ocurrió aparecer de debajo de su asiento y Blaise abrió los ojos asombrado a más no poder, su vista vago del hurón a Hermione y de regreso. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes apunto al falso Pabu y grito _¡Finite incantatem!_

Los muggles presentes miraron estupefactos a ese apuesto hombre de facciones afroamericanas atacar a la mujer y su acompañante con un palito de madera del que salió un rayo blanco de luz, que impacto en el hurón mascota de la mujer, nadie noto los cambios en el hurón que dejo de ser platinado para ser blanco a secas y con ojos rojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Grito Hermione histérica recogiendo al falso Pabu mientras Bob tomaba a Blaise de la solapa y le daba un puñetazo para dejarlo KO

Abochornada la bruja practico un _obliviate_ masivo y salieron del hotel apresurados.

-No lo entiendes…-Murmuro Blaise recuperando el aliento en el callejón donde se habían escondido.

-Claro que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué atacaste a un hurón?- Cuestiono Hermione furibunda.

-Ese no es el que encontraste ¿verdad?- Inquirió Blaise de regreso.

-No sé de que hablas- Respondió Hermione abochornada.

-Ese no es Draco…

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Hermione estupefacta.

-Hable con Smith..Si, si ya sé que tenía orden de alejamiento-Agrego al ver el amago de Hermione por intervenir- Pero necesitaba saber que fue de Draco, así que lo convencí de dejarme practicarle la oclumancia si así lo dejaba tranquilo, descubrí que lo había transformado en un hurón, como nunca vi uno antes me lo describió e hice los panfletos, los repartí y me hospede en ese hotel por si un muggle lo había encontrado y yo seguir buscando, ya que no se usar un teléfono…

-Hasta parece un buen plan si no fuera porque es una locura- Añadió Hermione, este es el hurón que encontré, así que tómalo o déjalo.- Furiosa le entrego al desconcertado Zabini al falso Pabu y tomando a Bob del brazo se marcho.

-¿Y ahora yo que hago con esto?-Se pregunto Zabini mirando al hurón que se retorcía entre sus manos, ya sabía dónde estaba Draco, la cuestión era como recuperarlo…

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien?-Cuestiono Bob a Hermione preocupado.

-Sí, lamento arruinar la cita- se disculpo ella avergonzada y pensativa.

-¿Quién dice que se arruino?- Respondió Bob y se deshizo del agarre que tenia Hermione en su muñeca y a cambio envolvió de manera delicada su mano, la mujer se sonrojo y sonrió agradecida olvidándose del incidente de hacia un instante.- Podemos ir por un_ gelatto_ si quieres, no es una cena, pero es italiano y delicioso…justo como yo.- Sugirió el hombre de forma insinuante y la castaña se dejo llevar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?- Le cuestiono Dimitri nadamas verla entrar

-Increíble- Respondió Hermione exultante de alegría recargándose en la puerta- Incluso me beso antes de despedirnos, ¿ya se durmieron los niños?-Cuestiono.

-Sí, hace una hora más o menos, no querían dejar en paz a esa rata- Explico Dimitri trayéndole a Hermione recuerdos indeseados.

-Gracias por este favor, a parte de un excelente trabajador, eres un gran amigo- Respondió Hermione agradecida- Ya ve a descansar, mañana en el café te cuento los detalles.

El rubio se dio por satisfecho y se despidió desde la chimenea. Hermione suspiro después de ver desaparecer a su asistente en un fogonazo de llamas verdes y suspiro pesadamente, después se encamino a la jaula de Pabu y lo tomo en sus manos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y susurro.

-Tenemos que hablar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaan!

hahahaha , verán estoy teniendo un debate como como iniciar el siguiente capitulo ya que eso definirá gran parte de como se seguirá la historia, así que por el momento les dejo el titulo del siguiente cap. y me dedicare a pensar como solucionar el inconveniente antes de la cuota, es el primer cap que se me complica so... wish me look.

En fin, el siguiente capitulo se llamara:

_"Pequeña rata pervertida"_

**Mil gracias a:**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **Que halagada me siento, espero te siga gustando hasta el final.

**lauchiha: **Estem, como te explico que el huroncito es M-I-O hahahaha, okay no... pero me gustaría. _(No es verdad novio, solo te quiero a ti, no creo que lea esto nunca, pero mas vale prevenir, de temperamento es todo un Black... con sus ventajas claro_ ;D)

**susan-black7: **Lo se, soy perversa... pero ya en el que sigue si se vera el enfrentamiento cara a cara.

**crazzy76: **Así es, toda una leona. ;D

**Coquette:** Que bonito tenerte de vuelta, si, yo también creo que una educación así haría la diferencia. Ademas, es Hermione de la que hablamos, no todo en su vida puede ser romance hahaha, tiene que tener su parte trabajolica.

**Hatake Nabiki: **Eh aqui tu respuesta de lo que andaba haciendo Blasie, sin querer ya te di un spoiler, a ver si adivinas cual fue :9 Y si, Draco como buen Sly es un excelente cotilla, lastima que ya se le acabo el viaje gratis.

**Caroone**: Me entusiasma enormemente leer eso, ojala y sigas hasta el final.

**neinei: **Ummm... Pues primero que nada gracias por tu aportación, se que podria resultar molesto, o patetico el hecho de que pida revews para actualizar en vez de hacerlo "escribir porque quieres y no a cambio de nada" (que supongo es a "cambio de nada") como mencionaste, sin embargo tengo mis razones y te las puntualizare a continuación por que me pareció una cuestión interesante.

**1.- **_Escribo por que quiero, sin embargo, PUBLICO para que me lean, lo se, puede sonar egocéntrico, pero si solo mi motivación fuera escribir no estaría en esta o en ninguna otra pagina, me limitaría a escribir y ya, sin embargo, así como yo me emociono leyendo a otras personas, me gusta pensar que alguien mas comparte las emociones que me provocan mis escritos._

**2.- **_Soy MUY curiosa, me mata el ver que me llegan un montón de alertas de gente que me pone en fav o en seguidores, y no saber por que lo hicieron, yo creo en la critica constructiva, así que el saber que piensa me motiva a mejorar y me abre nuevas posibilidades de escritura._

**3.- **_Recurrí al chantaje por que en otros fics que tengo como ya mencione me llegan alertas tras alertas, pero nadie se anima a comentar, no se si sea por falta de tiempo, por flojera o por pena, la cosa es, que me pareció justo pedir un poco de colaboración, después de todo a nadie se le obliga a comentar así como a leer o en mi caso a escribir, simplemente puse mis condiciones, y a aquellos que les parece bien me hacen caso, los que no, siguen mandándome alertas anónimas y los quiero igual**.**_

**4.- **_Simple y sencillamente, me pareció un modo divertido de interactuar, como te puedes dar cuenta yo respondo a cada revew personalmente, no quedan en saco roto de egocentrismo, cada que alguien se toma el tiempo de escribirme, yo le pongo la misma atención a su opinión, así conocí a grandes escritoras que quiero como amigas y pues, creo que ese es el objetivo de sitios como este ya que de echo no tenemos retribuciones monetarias o sociales, en pocas palabras, escribir alimente mi mente, y los revews me alimentan el alma._

_Espero y eso cuatro puntos hayan sido suficientes para que lograras entender mi posición, si no es así, muy valido, ojala decidas seguirme leyendo, y si te niegas a negociar con terroristas, pues solo tendrás que esperar a que alguien mas se doblegue. hahaha_

_Por cierto, me dio mucho gusto ver que ahí gente nueva comentando, gracias._

_Kuss_

_Ginna I.O.R._


	8. Pequeña rata pervertida

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningún personaje conocido es mio.

Hallo! Guten Tag... Pues acá con un nuevo capítulo, después de la cuota anterior (si, cuento como revews los MP) aca traigo lo prometido, así que ya saben, dando y dando, apenas el ultimo de los 10 revews sea registrado liberare al reen (el cap). Hasta la proxima.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.8** "Pequeña rata pervertida"

* * *

.

.

.

-Por Merlín…voy a morir- Draco no puedo evitar lamentarse al notar la mirada acecina de Granger sobre el, se preparo mentalmente y cuando la castaña lo coloco sobre el suelo y le apunto con su varita le sorprendió no ver un rayo verde.

-Finite incantatem…- Murmuro Granger débilmente y para el desconcierto de Draco noto que estaba llorando. Se quedo desarmado, esperaba gritos, maldiciones y hasta burlas, pero nunca lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger?-Inquirió contrariado, las lagrimas de las mujeres nunca le habían hecho meya, sin embargo, sabiendo que esta mujer en especifico no lloraba por cualquier cosita, si que se preocupo. Al no obtener respuesta intento acercarse y consolarla, fue torpe, nunca había consolado a nadie antes, así que se limito a palmear a la mujer en el hombro, entonces ocurrió lo que menos esperaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?- Le cuestiono Granger estupefacta dejando las lagrimas de golpe.

-Intentaba calmarte, para ser la primera vez no lo hice tan mal, ya no estás llorando- Respondió Draco sin salir de su asombro ¿Qué acaso es bipolar?

-¿Y para eso tienes que acercarte tanto?- Ataco Granger desviando la vista con un ligero sonrojo. Entonces el cerebro de Draco sumo dos más dos y se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Pudo escuchar a sus ancestros retorcerse en sus carísimos sepulcros, un Malfoy desnudo y humillado frente a una hija de muggles…

Aguantándose la vergüenza Draco camino calmadamente por la sala intentando encontrar algo con que cubrirse, cada vez se sentía mas frustrado ¿era mucho pedir una puta sudadera o uno de esos pantalones gigantes que la mujer usaba generalmente.

-Usa esto- Intervino Granger tendiéndole su propio abrigo, Draco se sintió estúpido con esa prenda de corte marcadamente femenino en color borgoña, pero al menos le cubría lo más esencial.

-Gracias-Respondió Draco sentándose intentando bajar el abrigo sobre sus largas piernas.-Se que querías que habláramos, pero no sé qué decirte…

Granger lo miro fijamente durante largos minutos y finalmente se sentó frente a él.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que decir-Admitió Granger mirando sus manos como siempre que buscaba respuestas.

-¡Llamen al profeta! Granger no tiene una respuesta- Bromeo Draco logrando que la castaña sonriera a desgana, una vez que el momento paso aprovecho para decir algo que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo viviendo en ese departamento con Granger y su familia.- Gracias…

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y Draco procedió a explicar la silenciosa pregunta que su antigua dueña le hacía.

-Se que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero me dejaste darme cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaban en mi propia vida de manera errónea, y que yo no quería o no podía ver- Al ver el desconcierto de la mujer continuo- Lo de Scorpius, jamás pensé que mi hijo creyera que lo odiaba, intente ser mejor que mi padre, pero también en eso falle- Admitió el rubio tocando insistentemente su brazo izquierdo donde Hermione imagino estaba la marca tenebrosa.- Y Astoria, pensé que al igual que yo estaba resignada y de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio, que aunque no tiene amor, tiene respeto, y tiene a Scorpius, pensé que al igual que a muchos otros antes que ella y yo, eso sería suficiente, pero… los tiempos cambian.

-Lo lamento, no debí ser yo por quien te enteraras…-Intento decir Granger pero fue interrumpida.

-Ni lo menciones, jamás creí decir esto de ningún adulto pero, sé que no actuaste por malicia- Al decir esto Draco no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione Granger directamente a los ojos, como si ellos reafirmaran sus palabras- Además, después de sentirme estúpido y enojado por estar convertido en una macota por casi un mes, empecé a aceptar, que si no hubiera sido por eso, no me hubiera dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Tampoco puedo molestarme mucho o sentirme engañada- Comento Hermione- No es como si tu planearas meterte en mi casa como mascota, nadie en su sano juicio quería que Hugo lo estrujara…- Al decir esto ambos rieron como recordando algo.

-Yo… para no hacer esto más largo de lo necesario, solo quiero decir- Draco se tomo un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y decidir que frase definiría todo lo que pensaba- Que si tenía que ser convertido en una rata y ser adoptado por una familia, me alegra que fuera la tuya.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa débil pero sincera y después añadió con renovado entusiasmo.

-Créelo o no, no eres la primera persona a la que le pasa esto…

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiono Draco asombrado

-Quizás te lo cuente algún día… por el momento, creo que debemos reportarte en el ministerio, tu familia y ese demente de Zabini deben seguir angustiados.

-Cierto-Draco se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió un agarre en el brazo y asombrado vi el rostro furibundo de Granger- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Cuestiono empezando a tener un escalofrió.

-Tu…tu…-La ira no dejaba a Hermione formular bien las palabras- ¡Tú me viste cambiarme varias veces aun estando conciente!- Grito sin poder creérselo.

-Venga Granger, que ya estamos grandecitos, además no es mi culpa que no te puedas vestir en tu cuarto como la gente decente y andes haciéndolo por todo el apartamento-Intento defenderse el rubio.

-¡Maldita rata pervertida!-Fue lo último que escucho Draco antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurre?-La pregunta saco a Hermione de su letargo, miro a su pelirroja amiga/cuñada y le sonrió débilmente.

-Pues… creo que me volví loca Ginny…-Respondió Hermione poniendo la cabeza entre las manos como pidiendo iluminación divina.

-Bueno cariño… siempre eh creído que es verdad ese dicho muggle de que "en cada genio ahí un toque de locura"- Bromeo la Ginny sentándose a duras penas intentando no golpear su voluminosa panza.

-No, de verdad Ginny, yo… oh cielos..-Tomo aire intentando darse valor- Yo, yo secuestre a Draco Malfoy- Declaro al fin la mujer castaña mirando a su amiga apenada mientras esta se le quedaba mirando estupefacta dejando el bollo que se llevaba a la boca a medio camino.

-¿Qué tu que?- Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensó seriamente en demencia gestal o algo así.

-Yo… oh Merlín..-susurro la castaña y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido antes de su cita.

-Increíble…- Musito Ginny asimilando la historia, en ese momento llego Harry cargando al pequeño Albus que tenia la edad se su Rose e intentando que James no saliera disparado al carrito de postres jalándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Hola guapa- saludo el pelinegro a Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hola mujer mas hermosa del universo- Agrego ahora besando a su esposa quien sonriente le quito al menor de sus hijos de los brazos.

-Hola Harry-Respondío Hermione mirando alegre a sus sobrinos quienes en ese momento peleaban por el único pastelillo que su madre aun no había devorado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Cuestiono el patriarca Potter mirando a su amiga y esposa suspicaz.

-Nada de lo que devas preocuparte amor, cosas de chicas y… mascotas- Explico Ginny condesendiente ante la mirada desconcertada de su amiga.- ¿Tienes que ir ya al cuartel o comes con nosotras?- Termino de decir la mujer mientras daba un manazo a cada niño quienes se quedaban quietos al instante.

-Tengo que volver Ginny, el caso Malfoy se filtro a los medios y andamos tapados de voletines de prensa- Contesto el hombre irritado acomodándose las gafas. – Pero cenare en casa, lo prometo.- Añadió poniéndose en pie y despidiéndose de los presentes, Hermione se enterneció cuando su mejor amigo abrazo fuertemente sus dos retoños y por ultimo besaba la gran panza de su esposa antes de salir y desaparecerse.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Weasley?-Inquirió Hermione desconfiada a Ginny.

-Ahora soy una Potter-Declaro la pelirroja haciéndose la inocente.

-Oh no Ginevra…esa mirada malvada es totalmente Weasley- Respondió Hermione sin dejarse engañar.

-Bueno cariño… solo pensé que quizás Pabu apreciaría un tiempo más en familia… ya sabes, para poder conocer mejor a su hijo, para que tus niños puedan tener tiempo de despedirse y.. ¿Por qué no? Para que conozca a los míos…

Hermione se quedo sorprendida por la mente tan retorcida de su amiga, después sonrió también de medio lado y susurro –_Venganza…_

.

.

.

-¿Pero que coñ..?- Draco no podía creer su mala suerte ¿acaso el volver a la normalidad había sido un sueño?

-Holaaa Pabu, buenos días- Por alguna razón que no supo identificar el tono meloso de esa voz femenina le helo la sangre. Giro sobre sí mismo y se dio cuenta que la que lo saludaba era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de la comadreja y la esposa del cara rajada favorito de la nación, Ginevra Potter.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Esta vez en lugar de spoiler también les dejare el nombre del capi y la oportunidad de hacer una petición, el capitulo ya esta terminado, sin embargo creo que esta algo corto, así que hago un llamado a la comunidad "He is my Pet" y les pido que me planteen una situación con su personaje favorito hasta ahora, algo así como un reto, y a la que me parezca mas interesante aparecerá en el siguiente cap. si veo mas de una que me guste, la pondré en el cap. consecuente. Por su atención muchas gracias.

Cap.9: **_"Ponga un Sly en su vida"_**

También quiero hacer un llamado por si ahí alguna Beta con tiempo libre que me pueda ayudar a corregir esta historia tengo una situación llamada dislexia que me dificulta el tema de ortografía, así que por mas que reviso antes de subir varias veces, siento que se me siguen yendo algunos detallitos, no puedo pagar obviamente, pero ofrezco los adelantos de los caps. en exclusiva y mi gratitud eterna.

Ya saben, si quieren leer rápido dejen su revew.

Ein kuss

Ginna


	9. Ponga un Sly en su vida

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningún personaje conocido es mio.

Hallo! Guten Tag... Pues acá con un nuevo capítulo, después de la cuota anterior (si, cuento como revews los MP) aca traigo lo prometido, así que ya saben, dando y dando, apenas el ultimo de los 11 revews sea registrado liberare al reen (el cap). Hasta la proxima.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y escribir, son las 3 am y estoy terminando una pagina web, asi que como entenderán no tengo cabeza para responder de uno en uno, pero en proximo capi va contestación doble.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

******Cap.9** "Ponga un Sly en su vida"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Repparo!_

_-_¿Y ahora que rompieron?- Cuestiono Hermione con miedo intentando levantarse pero siendo detenida por Ginny quien disfrutaba su taza de chocolate sin poner atención al escándalo que armaban sus hijos y sobrinos en casa de sus padres.

-Una lámpara que me heredo la tía Muriel cariño, tranquila ya la arregle- Contesto Molly Weasley desde la otra habitación con tono maternal, aunque sus nietos estaban poniendo pies arriba su casa a ella parecía no importarle.

-Con nosotros nunca fue tan permisiva…-Murmuro George sonriente fingiendo indignación mientras se sentaba con su cuñada y hermana a tomar el té.

-Y que lo digas…- Apoyo Ginny divertida cuando escucho los chillidos de Pabu provenientes de la sala.

-¿No crees que nos estamos pasando un pelín?- Insistió Hermione la pelirroja- Después de todo el solo es un hurón…

-Va… no le pasara nada malo, después de todo son solo niños…-Respondió Ginny restándole importancia.

-No lo sé Ginny, aun no olvido cuando le prendieron fuero a la cocina de Grindum Place- Contesto Hermione conteniendo un escalofrió.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir por el- Concedió la mujer embarazada fingiendo ser caritativa.

Hermione atravesó el arco que separaba la pequeña cocina remodelada de la madriguera y se encontró con todo los niños peleándose por sostener a Pabu, Molly y Victorie reían ante las ocurrencias de Hugo y James quienes eran los más interesados en el hurón, por su parte el pequeño Fred le pedía a Rose que le ayudara a distraerlos para poder llevárselos mientras Albus lloriqueaba por que su hermano no se lo quería prestar.

-Vale niños, denle un respiro a Pabu- Intervino Hermione quitándole el hurón a los niños y cuando este la vio sus ojos se iluminaron de agradecimiento, Hermione casi se lamentaba el haberle puesto en esa situación, aunque se sentía ofendida de que Malfoy la hubiera visto desnuda, su coraje estaba siendo mermado al pensar el calvario que sus niños y sobrinos le habrán hecho pasar. Los infantes se quejaron un poco pero su abuela entro inmediatamente al rescate ofreciendo dulces y lo dejaron pasar.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- Cuestiono el señor Weasley quien iba entrando a la casa recién llegando del ministerio.

-Llevare a Pabu a dar un paseo- Declaro ella tomando la correa para reforzar su punto y abandono la casa. Al final se decidió y se apareció en el pueblo cercano a la madriguera, entro a una tienda de conveniencia y compro unos pantalones deportivos de hombre y una camiseta, después ingreso a los baños y puso sus compras en un cubículo.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, te voy a transformar para que podamos tener una conversación decente, si se te ocurre intentar algo raro te regresare con los niños- El pequeño hurón asintió rápidamente.- Bien- Quito la correa de Malfoy convertido en hurón y lo deposito en el suelo del cubículo, después cerró los ojos y lo desencanto.

-Pero que mal gusto tienen los muggles para la confección de ropa- Escucho Hermione como Malfoy se quejaba- Ya decía yo que no podía ser solo cosa tuya…-La mujer frunció el ceño ante esa declaración pero evito espiar.-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Declaro Draco.

-¡Lo lamento!- Hermione y Draco enfocaron sorprendidos la vista en la entrada a los baños donde una asustada mujer los miraba.

-¡No es lo que cree!- Grito Hermione entendiendo que pensaba la mujer, pero de nada sirvió ya que esta había salido corriendo disculpándose.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?-Cuestiono Draco mirando molesto sus pies descalzos.

-Olvídalo, vamos afuera…-Respondió Hermione asimilando el bochorno, al percatarse de los pies de Draco transfiguro una barra de jabón en unas sandalias y se las tenido. Salieron a un parque frente a la tienda y ya en una banca se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Granger…¿puedo saber por qué demonios volví a ser un hurón?- Cuestiono el rubio intentando no desatar de nuevo la ira de la castaña pero sin poder contener muy bien la propia.

Hermione miro sus manos pensativa y después respondió.

-Inicialmente fue un ataque de enojo- Reconoció la mujer simplemente causando desconcierto en Malfoy, el pensó que le inventaría una escusa o evitaría el tema.- Pero ahora pienso que podría ser algo que nos beneficie a ambos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono el hombre sin entender ni una pisca de cómo eso podría ser bueno.

-Pues, si tú te mantienes como la mascota de mis hijos, podrías vigilarlos por mi y avisarme si se deprimen, eh visto que Rose se abre mucho contigo, desde el divorcio casi no quiere hablar con nadie, me gustaría que me reportaras si algo le pasa.- Explico Hermione llanamente.

-¿Y yo que gano?- Cuestiono el rubio adquiriendo su pose de negocios.

-Pues, Astoria me comento que quiere ingresar a tu hijo a la academia pre-Hogwarts, así que, podría fácilmente lograr llevarte y que pasaras tiempo de calidad con tu hijo- La castaña supo que las tenía todas consigo cuando vio la cara que adquirió Malfoy.

-Tengo algunas condiciones…-Respondió simplemente Draco sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

-Naturalmente- Contesto Hermione y le invito a explicarse.

-Quiero poder escribirle a mi familia al menos una vez por semana-Empezó y Hermione asintió sin dudarlo, ella también pensó que sería conveniente hacer saber que nada malo le había pasado- Jamás me vuelvas a dejar a merced de esos demonios Weasley- Pidió el rubio y aunque molesto Hermione noto la suplica y concedió eso sonriendo- Y por último, deseo ser humano una hora diaria y que conversemos, esto de ser una rata y no poder hacer nada más que dar vueltas en una rueda y escuchar a unos niños que me estrujan me volverá loco.

Hermione miro al hombre frente a ella con desconfianza y finalmente suspiro tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

-Supongo que podemos tener una conversación y nada nos pasara- Declaro Hermione resignada y ambos se quedaron un par de horas ultimando detalles de su nueva operación de infiltrados, intentando conocer mejor a sus respectivos hijos.

Para cuando Hermione regreso a la Madriguera Molly ya había logrado poner a todos sus nietos a dormir, excepto a Victorie quien escribía frenéticamente en un pergamino.

-¿A quién le escribes?-Pregunto Hermione curiosa dejando a Malfoy con cuidado sobre la encimera de la cocina para alarma de la matriarca Weasley quien con cuidado de no acercarlo mucho lo deposito en un sofá.

-A la señora Andrómeda Tonks- Respondió la niña agitando su hermosa cabellera de un pelirrojo más claro del usual en la familia tratando de sonar formal- Quiero pedirle que deje a Teddy venir para mi cumpleaños.

Draco levanto la cabeza curioso, se había olvidado que Potter era padrino de su sobrino lejano.

-No te preocupes cariño, seguro que Andrómeda lo trae- Intervino la señora Weasley dulcemente mientras su nieta continuaba con su carta y Hermione sonreía, ella ya había notado que entre la hija de Bill y el pequeño de Tonks y Remus había cierta química, toda la familia lo sabía, menos ellos dos. Después de todo, solo tenían once años.

A las siete de la noche empezaron a llegar Bill, Percy y Ron por sus respectivos hijos, Hermione saludo a cada uno de los recién llegados y se alegro de ver que con su amigo y ahora ex pareja todo parecía ir para mejor, se despidió de sus niños y tomando a Malfoy se apareció en casa.

-Ahhh..-Suspiro Draco desperezándose- Que agradable ser bípedo otra vez- Comento el rubio estirándose a detalle, Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante los comentarios y empezó a preparar el sofá.

-No creo que sea necesario que te quedes como hurón cuando no estén los niños, así que si gustas puedes dormir en el sillón- Indico la mujer.

-Gracias- Respondió Draco escuetamente mientras miraba valorativamente la que sería su cama, sin dudar jamás imagino terminar en un lugar tan humilde, de arrimado en casa de su archirrival estudiantil.

Con tantas cuestiones en la cabeza ambos magos se fueron a dormir, intentando pensar que mañana sería un nuevo día, mejor que el anterior, o al menos un poco menos extraño…

En otra parte, Astoria Malfoy cenaba con su recientemente cercana amiga Luna Lovegood, quien le había comentado que muchas mujeres muggles recién divorciadas acudían a unos lugares llamados gimnasios para adiestrarse físicamente, aparentemente esto las hacía sentir mejor pues mejoraban su figura, cosa que para ser francos Astoria nunca había necesitado, fue la parte de las endorfinas la que la motivo a aceptar unirse a su rubia amiga en su próxima sesión, sin saber lo mucho que esta decisión cambiaria su vida.

.

.

.

-Buen…¿¡Pero qué?! ¿Quién es usted?- Dimitri Arnoff saco rápidamente su varita apuntado al hombre desconocido que dormía en el sofá de su jefa, quien por cierto apareció en un estado de sonambulismo que lo dejo bastante desconcertado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Cuestiono Hermione alarmada por los gritos de su asistente.

-¡Ahí un hombre escondido detrás de su sofá!- Grito Dimitri intentando entender por qué Hermione Weasley estaba tan calmadita cuando alguien había entrado en su departamento furtivamente.

-Oh!- Fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir, por un momento había olvidado que Malfoy estaba de refugiado en su casa, intento poner una escusa convincente, pero para su fortuna la mente sucia de Dimitri le ahorro el trabajo.

-Ya veo….- Murmuro el joven de manera cómplice intentando ver al hombre misterioso que se agazapaba tras el sofá- Lamento haber interrumpido, yo, la veré en la academia- Añadió Dimitri antes de regresar por donde llego dejando a Hermione con la excusa en los labios y a Draco aguantando la risa, sin duda le divertía la situación en la que Granger se encontraba, su asistente parecía bastante cotilla.

Resignada Hermione comenzó a preparar el desayuno, divertida observo a Draco maravillarse con la tostadora y decir que sus croquetas sabían mejor que el queso barato que ella compraba, con resignación el rubio hombre se irguió con toda su dignidad preparándose para ser convertido en hurón una vez más, ahora por voluntad propia antes de partir rumbo a la academia pre-Hogwarts.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- Saludo Andreas el sobrino de Bob nadamas verla entrar.

-Buenos días- Respondió Hermione saludando de vuelta y admirando el parecido del chico con su tío, aunque Andreas era más delgado que musculoso, la sonrisa picara y las facciones que parecían talladas a mano parecían ser rasgo de familia, sin olvidad el maravilloso acento italiano.

Draco rodo los ojos en su jaula de viaje, todo el recorrido hacia su oficina Hermione se sintió como en un sueño hecho realidad, el edificio aunque descuidado era muy hermoso, sin embargo, con el trabajo del equipo de Bob todo estaba insuperable, las paredes antes despostilladas y con filtraciones ahora estaban lozanas y listas para que Luna hiciera su magia en ellas. Sonriente comprobó que la cafetera ya funcionaba, lo cual indicaba que las instalaciones eléctricas a prueba de magia estaban terminadas.

-_Bogiorno bella_- Al escuchar la voz de Bob todo en Hermione se estremeció, feliz y un poco abochornada le respondió el beso de saludo que el moreno le regalo ante la mirada atónita de su hurón.

-Buen día- Respondió la mujer un poco cohibida, era increíble cómo podía enfrentarse a varios mortifagos llena de entereza y con ese hombre se volvía una Lavender Brown cualquiera.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Cuestiono Bob dejándola hipnotizada.

-Bastante…- Acepto Hermione al borde la taquicardia.

-Me refería a los arreglos que llevamos hechos- Puntualizo el hombre irguiéndose un poco mas- Pero gracias, tu también luces fantástica hoy…- Ante lo anterior las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron y considero seriamente el desaparecerse, afortunadamente Arya, la chica encargada de la pintura entro preguntando por Luna y pudo recuperarse dignamente.

Draco agradeció la interrupción, no le apetecía nada ver como Granger apreciaba los _servicios_ de su contratista, quien diría que la leona come libros tenia tanto éxito con los hombres. Después de conversar sobre algunos detalles de presupuesto Hermione se quedo a solas con Draco en su oficina, agrando la jaula que tenia encogida en su bolso y la acomodo cerca de la ventana para que Draco no se aburriera y pudiera ver por la ventana. Cerca del medio día entro Dimitri en la oficina para irse a comer y Hermione salió casi saltando ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con Bob, por su parte Draco estaba furioso, gracias a sus hormonas revolucionadas la muy Gryffindor había olvidado dejarle nada de comer o beber.

-¡Pabu!- Sin querer Draco dio un bote cuando escucho el estúpido nombre con el que lo habían llamado los hijos de Granger.

-No lo aprietes así, lo vas a asfixiar- Regaño Rose a su hermano menor quien con año y medio era bastante tosco.

-No, no aplasta Pabu- Se defendió Hugo soltando un poco el agarre, Draco resignado se dejo manosear.

-Venga niños, lleven a Pabu afuera y preséntenlo con los otros niños- Esta era Granger entrando a escena, Draco se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho sobre otros niños, y al ver el pasillo lleno de adultos lo entendió, debían ser las entrevistas de ingreso.

Con curiosidad Draco se dio cuenta que había bastante más magos de familias famosas de las que se esperaba, aunque el instituto estaba destinado para que los hijos de muggles no estuvieran en desventaja con los niños de familias mágicas, Hermione había decidido que si quería una real integración no podía rechazar a los demás chicos solo por tener padres magos. Hugo tuvo que apretar a Pabu antes de que saliera disparado sobre un niño rubio tan pálido que pensó que estaba enfermo.

-¡Pabu!-Grito el chico mientras su madre lo jalaba ligeramente hacia ella.

-¿Cómo conoces a nuestra mascota?- Cuestiono Rose sorprendida al niño mirándolo atentamente.

-La señora Weasley me lo presto cuando fuimos a pedirle ayuda con la búsqueda de mi padre- Respondió Scorpius sorpresivamente tímido adquiriendo un tono rosado más saludable.

-Esa es mamá, ¡mamá!- Grito Hugo orgulloso de conocer el nombre de su madre, su hermana rodo los ojos.

-Vale…-Contesto Rose bajando un poco las defensas, por un momento temió que ese niño fuera el dueño de Pabu- Si quieres puedes venir y jugar con nosotros en el jardín mientras tu mamá espera- Invito recordando lo que su madre les había pedido.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto Scorpius a su madre mirándola con suplica, Astoria se maravillo, jamás había visto a su pequeño emocionado por nada de ese modo, sin duda esa rata le gustaba mucho… ¿o quizás era la niña Weasley? Sonrió ante la idea, sin duda Draco se partiría de risa cuando le contará.

-Supongo, trata de no ensuciarte, tienes la entrevista en menos de dos minutos- Concedió Astoria, el día de hoy se sentía bastante benévola, con los recuerdos de en la mañana aun agolpados en su cabeza su buen humor estaba a la orden, dejo a su pequeño marchar con los pelirrojos hermanitos y ella se permitió fantasear en sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

-Siempre tan puntual- La saludo Luna alegremente mientras se acomodaba el extraño bolso sobre el hombro.

-Hay hábitos que son difíciles de arraigar- Respondió Astoria sonriendo mientras analizaba las extrañas prendas de su amiga, lo cual no era raro, lo curioso es que todas las personas que entraban en el edificio frente a ella usaban ropas similares.

-Pues vamos entonces…- Declaro la rubia abriendo la puerta para su amiga quien se quedo petrificada en la entrada.

-¿A dónde me has traído Lovegood?- Pregunto Astoria un tanto asustada, el lugar parecía mas una sala de torturas que cualquier otra cosa, hombres y mujeres gemían en aparatos metálicos de diferentes diseños.

-Tranquila, yo también me desconcerté la primera vez que entre, pero no es para nada tan terrible como parece- Por alguna razón eso no tranquilizo a Astoria completamente.- Lo primero será comprarte ropas adecuadas y calzado.- indico Luna dirigiéndola hacia un mostrados donde una mujer que le resulto familiar les atendió.

-Bienvenidas – Saludo la mujer acomodando su rubia cabellera, llevaba puesta una ropa similar a la de Luna paro más escotada y en colores más chillones.

-Gracias- Respondió Luna extendiéndole una especie de tarjeta plastificada, de esas tan de moda entre los muggles

-Ya quedo lista su asistencia Sra. Lovegood- Contesto la dependienta devolviendo la credencial.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Luna, Lavender- Corrigió la aludida jovial.

-Gracias, pero mi jefe está siendo estricto con respecto a la atención a clientes, así que tengo que comportarme- Respondió la mujer sonriendo.

-Bien- Concedió Luna- ella es mi amiga Astoria Malfoy- Presento a su amiga pasando por alto la cara de sorpresa de Lavender Brown- Quiere sacar una membrecía.

-Claro, llene esta forma por favor- Pidió Lavender a la mujer que acompañaba a Luna Lovegood, recordaba haberla visto en Hogwarts, solo que en entonces era rubia igual que su hermana mayor y no pelinegra, además era soltera claro está, le extraño que la esposa de Draco Malfoy estuviera en un lugar con tanta influencia muggle, pero después recordó para quien trabajaba y dejo pasar su curiosidad.

A Astoria le tomo un minuto entender cómo funcionaba el bolígrafo, pero cuando lo logro le pareció bastante útil, pensó en conseguir uno para uso personal y quizás unos cuantos más para regalar en navidad a sus conocidos, termino el formulario, le tomaron una fotografía y enseguida le entregaron una tarjeta igual a la de Luna. Pago la cuota de inscripción y Luna la guio hacia una especie de tienda donde vendían comida y ropa como la de su amiga.

-Como la mayoría de los clientes son del mundo mágico totalmente, no conocen los gimnasios, así que el dueño pensó en vender también ropa deportiva y evitarles el tener que adentrarse en el mundo muggle a conseguirla.

-Bastante suspicaz- comento Astoria buscando algo que le gustara, realmente esa ropa le parecía vulgar y llamativa, al final se decidió por unos mallones y una camiseta de manga larga totalmente negras, termino su outfit con unos tennis igualmente negros, y Luna le regalo una toalla pequeña verde musgo y una botella de agua, no entendió por que hasta que se encontró trepada en esa máquina infernal llamada bicicleta.

-¡Venga! ¡Es el último tramo!- Grito la instructora pedaleando rápidamente siendo imitada por los asistentes a su clase, Astoria sentía las piernas como si estuvieran en llamas, a su lado Luna con cara de absoluta concentración pedaleaba como si quisiera llegar al otro lado del país.- Excelente, un aplauso a todos, empiecen a bajar la velocidad de a poco o si no…

Astoria no alcanzo a escuchar que pasaría, aliviada por que terminara el martirio se bajo de ese trasto, las piernas se le vencieron y callo irremediablemente, apenas asimilaba el ridículo cuando unos brazos fuertes la incorporaron.

-Necesita tener cuidado, los primero días siempre son los peores- Le comento su salvador, Astoria miro en silencio al hombre frente a ella, ataviado por unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra sin mangas, los trabajados músculos resaltaban por todos lados de una manera tan varonil que la dejo flipando, por eso cuando ese adonis la llamo por su nombre no supo qué hacer.

-Vaya, no creí verte aquí…- continuo hablando el hombre de manera pausada mirándola desconcertado, al parecer su falta de respuesta estaba siendo interpretada como una secuela de su caída.

-¿Goyle?- Cuestiono Astoria sorprendida, el hombre sonrió cortésmente al ser reconocido.

-Un gusto verte- Respondió Gregory Goyle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono Astoria aun en shock.

-Él es el dueño del gimnasio- Explico Luna interviniendo

-Después de Hogwarts me marche a América, ahí termine mis estudios y conocí a un amigo de origen muggle que era adicto a ejercitarse, necesitaba algo que me despejara así que lo seguí al gimnasio, después de la muerte de mis padres regrese a arreglar nuestros asuntos, y como extrañaba ir al gimnasio, pensé en inscribirme aquí en uno, después razone que quizás a otros también les gustaría esto como a mí y abrí uno propio- Explico el hombre humildemente, Astoria recordaba eso de él, siempre siguiendo a Draco dócilmente aun cuando él era más grande y fuerte, feliz de estar en segundo plano.

-Vaya, si que has estado ocupado- Comento Astoria torpemente, quizás era el ejercicio, pero de pronto tenia muchísimo calor.

-Bueno, cuando necesitas olvidar algo tratas de mantenerte ocupado- Respondió Goyle escuetamente dejándola desconcertado, Astoria recordaba haber escuchado que Crabe el otro compinche de Draco había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts y que su aun esposo y Goyle habían estado presentes, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle al respecto.- Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el gimnasio y sigas siendo mi cliente- Añadió el hombre rascando distraídamente su cabeza, la Astoria de sus años de Hogwarts se hubiera horrorizado por un gesto tan vulgar, por alguna razón la Astoria de ahora lo encontró adorable.

-Claro, hasta tengo una de estas- Contesto la mujer mostrando su credencial, jamás pensó que diría esto pero, se alegraba de tener que ir todos los días.

El resto de la sesión de ejercicios le parecieron menos pesados, realmente tenia años que no se sentía emocionada frente a un hombre, por eso no dudo en contarle a Pansy y a su hermana de a quien se había topado en el gimnasio, una sensación de desasosiego le lleno el estomago cuando Pansy hablo.

-¿De verdad Goyle regreso a Inglaterra?- El tono de burla que uso Pansy no le gusto nada a Astoria- Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese descerebrado, que yo sepa ni el colegio termino.

-Eso no es verdad, parece ser que compro el titulo en América- Agrego Daphne burlona- Y parece que ahora tiene un negocio muggle, una amiga me comento que su prima se suscribió, debe ser una chapuza.

-En realidad es un buen negocio- Intervino Astoria, le molestaba que hablaran mal de Goyle sin saber nada, y la molesto aun mas saber que si no fuera porque lo vio en mañana y le causo una gran impresión ella misma estaría burlándose también e inventando chismes.

.

.

.

-¡Mama!- el grito de James retumbo en todo el corredor, Hermione miro sonriente a su cuñada y amiga llegar con su tremenda panza a cuestas y se alegro de que al fin se llevara a sus retoños, Albus por lo general era calmado, pero cuando se aliaba con su hermano, Merlín ten misericordia, además, ahora Hugo quería hacerles tercera y los nervios de Hermione estaban al límite.

-Hola cariño, trae tus cosas- Indico Ginny saludando dulcemente a su hijo- Entonces…¿Ya me vas a decir con quien es la cita?- Insistió la pelirroja mirando a Hermione burlonamente.

-Se llama Bob, y es mi contratista así que chitón, anda por aquí- Respondió la aludida nerviosamente, no quería que nadie notara su emoción.

Ginevra Potter estaba por seguir cuando vio pasar a un guapo hombretón cargando unas herramientas y por la expresión desfallecida supo que era él, tomo a sus hijos y sobrinos y giñando un ojo salió a tomar el taxi que los esperaba.

Hermione por su parte se intento peinar de modo nervioso, Draco en su jaula la miraba intrigado, para el hombre Malfoy fue un martirio estar en esa cita, a regañadientes acepto que Granger no andaba tan perdido en eso de la seducción, en más de una ocasión se encontró pensando en que la conversación de ella era fascinante y que el pelmazo squib no estaba a la altura de seguirla, enfurruñado se dedico a repasar esa tarde pasada con su hijo para no seguir amargándose y realizo varias notas mentales de cosas que le preguntaría a Granger cuando volviera a caminar en dos pies.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren leer rápido dejen su revew.

Ein kuss

Ginna


	10. I have a dream

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningún personaje conocido es mio.

_Hola hola! Estoy un poco deprimida, recientemente la inspiración ah andado un poco floja y aunque tengo muchas historias en el tintero me es complicado darme el tiempo de concretarlas, es por eso que me entusiasma cada que recibo sus comentarios con este fic, el saber que alguien esta esperando ver que continua con mis devaneos me motiva. Como obsequio esta vez no les pediré una cuota de revews, simplemente actualizare el viernes o mañana mismo si tengo tiempo y ganas. un abrazo virtual a todo aquel que disfrute con esta historia._

_Fin del comunicado._

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.10** "I have a dream..."

* * *

-¡Señora Weasley por aquí!- Gritaban sin césar una docena de reporteros lanzando flashes sin piedad, Dimitri de manera eficiente los puso en calma y enseguida Hermione tomo la palabra.

-Agradezco a todos por su presencia, estoy segura que realizaran su labor periodística del modo más imparcial y verídico- Hermione se había prometido a si misma evitar el sarcasmo, pero esas vuela plumas le ponían los nervios de punta. – Como de seguro ya sabrán, hace unos minutos Ron y yo acabamos de firmar formalmente los papeles de divorcio definitivos- Una nueva ola de preguntas estallo pero la mujer se mantuvo serena y espero a que se callaran para continuar.- como ya explicamos anteriormente este divorcio fue en buenos términos, hemos sido amigos desde empezar Hogwarts y eso no cambiara, retomando el tema legal, eh decidido recuperar mi apellido de soltera.

Antes de que las preguntas regresaran Dimitri intervino con su "_no más declaraciones_" y escolto a su jefa hacia las chimeneas para que pudiera volver a casa, frente a la última la esperaba Bob quien rodeo su cintura protectoramente seguido el acto por flashes de inmediato, ya se imaginaba Hermione los titulares al día siguiente.

-Tranquila, pronto Potter salvara un hámster y dejaras de ser noticia- Comento Malfoy divertido leyendo el profeta en la sala de estar de Hermione, la mujer simplemente gruño mirando su cereal fijamente.- Aunque debo decirte que tu gusto en hombres es dudoso Granger, mira que tu chico ni siquiera se puso una camisa con mangas para ir al ministerio.

A regañadientes Hermione sonrió, sabía que el comentario de Draco mas que sincero era para dirigir su mal humor hacia él, últimamente tenia detalles así de desinteresados y hasta le empezaba a caer bien, además, se dio cuenta que los días que Scorpius jugaba con él y sus hijos estaba de mejor humor.

-Debo irme, hoy sellamos el ultimo reglamento para el instituto y el lunes al fin se inaugura, no puedo creer que mi sueño este por realizarse- Respondió Hermione después de un rato levantándose a lavar su tazón.

-Felicidades- Respondió Draco llanamente conteniendo una sonrisa- Por cierto, te deje la lista de proveedores en la encimera- Añadió.

-Gracias, sin duda vamos a reducir costos con esto, estoy feliz de poder agregar pociones al currículo ahora con la reducción en la cotización de insumos.

El móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina vibro y Hermione se apresuro a revisarlo, Luna le envió un mensaje avisándole que Ginny estaba de parto.

-¿De verdad otro Potter-Weasley?- Cuestiono Draco divertido- ¿Acaso se proponen repoblar Hogwarts ellos solos?.

-No seas capullo, Harry se merece tener los hijos que le venga en gana- Respondió Hermione divertida y mando un patronus a Dimitri para avisarle que llegaría tarde para poder ir con Ginny, Draco por su parte se paso el resto de la mañana entretenido leyendo y viendo un poco de televisión, había encontrado un canal de cocina y pensando que era algo similar a las pociones se volvió gran fan.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida señora Malfoy- Saludo Lavender cortésmente a Astoria quien le tendió su credencial del gimnasio con familiaridad, en una semana ya se sentía dueña del lugar.

-Buenos días Brown, ¿Esta Gregory?- Cuestiono fingiendo desinterés.

-El señor Goyle ah salido a atender algunos negocios- Respondió la dependienta utilizando un tono formalmente ensayado, sonrió un poco al ver la cara de decepción de la mujer frente a ella.

-¿Ya nació el bebé Potter?- Inquirió Astoria sorprendida mirando el profeta sobre la barra de recepción.

-Recién entro Ginny de parto- Cotilleo Lavender perdiendo su fachada profesional- Parece ser que está teniendo complicaciones, Harry debe estar muy triste…

-Disculpe…-Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia un hombre más o menos de su edad obeso en extremo- ¿Están hablando de Harry Potter? ¿El que se peleo con Voldemort?.

Astoria y Lavender miraron al hombre estupefactas ¿Cómo alguien podría mencionar ese nombre con tanta calma?.

-Lo lamente, olvide que ustedes no lo decían…-Se disculpo el hombre sudando por la vergüenza y haciendo que su rubio cabello se pegara a su cráneo.

Lavender miro la credencial del cliente que estaba por registrar y asombrada se percato que era de las que entregaban a los clientes muggles.

-¿Cómo conoce usted a Harry?- Pregunto Lavender desconcertada.

-Somos primos- Respondió el hombre un tanto abochornado, ambas mujeres le veían fijamente y eso lo ponía incomodo.- No sabía que en este lugar había gente como el…- Comento Duddley y carraspeo, había sonado más rudo de lo que pretendía- Es decir… no sabía que los ma…magos hacían ejercicio de este modo, siempre los vi más en escobas…- Intento bromear pero solo causo mas sorpresa a las mujeres.

-Harry nunca ah hablado de algún primo- Intervino Lavender curiosa ante la atenta y disimulada mirada de Astoria.

-No me extraña- Contesto el hombre apenado- No fui bueno con él durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos, sin duda mis padres y yo nos encargamos de deshacer cualquier posibilidad de merecer ser su familia…- Sonrojado Duddley Dursley tomo su credencial de vuelta y se dirigió al interior donde miro asustado las maquinas para ejercitarse, Lavender lo miro intrigada, más que burlarse como usualmente lo hacía con los nuevos se decidió a ayudarle, por un lado porque se veía realmente perdido, y por el otro por que se sorprendió mucho de conocer a alguien que aceptaba tan simplemente que se había equivocado.

-Si sigues esta dieta y la rutina, te aseguro que esos kilos de mas desaparecerán como por arte de magia- Exclamo Lavender entusiasta y Duddley asintió no muy convencido, después suspiro y empezó a guardad sus cosas pensando que aunque probo de todo nada había dado resultado antes, por eso decidió esta vez hacerle caso a esa chica y creer en los milagros, o la magia o lo que fuera, después de todo, ella era una bruja ¿no?

.

.

.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Inquirió Harry dejando de dar vueltas como león enjaulado por todo el pasillo al ver llegar al sanador.

-Ambas se encuentran en perfectas condiciones señor Potter, simplemente hubo un pequeño inconveniente…- Explico el recién llegado mirando a su héroe con orgullo por poder darle noticias esperanzadoras.

-Llámame Harry- Contesto el hombre aun preocupado- ¿Cuál fue el inconveniente?

La niña se había atorado con el cordón y al sacarla accidentalmente se lesiono la matriz, tuvimos que intervenir drásticamente, me temo que su esposa no podrá volver a concebir…- el semblante del medimago se ensombreció cuando los ojos de Harry se empañaron.

-¿Pero están bien las dos?- Cuestiono el hombre desviando sus ojos verdes para evitar el llanto.

-Si señor Potter, es decir, Harry… ambas están ya en recuperación.

-Bien, es lo único que importa, tengo tres hijos sanos y hermosos y una esposa para criarlos, gracias- Respondió Harry estrechándole la mano al sanador. Sin duda el poder incrementar la familia como habían previsto al más puro estilo Molly/Arthur Weasley era algo triste, pero eso parecía pequeño en contraste con poder seguir teniendo una familia completa.

-Tranquilo hermano, yo sabía que Merlín estaba de nuestro lado- Exclamo Ron pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su amigo para confortarlo. Hermione sonrió conteniendo el llanto y se acerco para abrazar a sus amigos como antes, se alegro de que ya no se sintiera raro.

-Lo sé, pero aun así tenía miedo, no sé qué haría si algo le hubiera pasado a Ginny o la bebé- Murmuro Harry tallándose los ojos- Debo verlas, gracias por venir, vayan a dormir un poco…- Pidió el hombre de cabello negro despidiéndose.

-Envíanos un patronus cuando puedas- Pidió Hermione comprensiva y junto a Ron vieron a su amigo alejarse rumbo a la sala de recuperación para reencontrarse con su esposa e hija.

-Hoy me quedare yo a los niños- Comento Ron mientras se acercaban a la zona de apariciones- Ya deben estar dormidos y además necesito ir para avisar las nuevas noticias en la madriguera.

-De acuerdo, pasare en el desayuno- Respondió Hermione asintiendo y dándole un breve abrazo de despedida, ella también pensaba que era lo mejor, de seguro Molly y Fleur habían tenido problemas para dormir a sus pequeños y los de Harry, así que no sería ella quien tirara por tierra esos esfuerzos. Se apretó ligeramente el puente de la nariz y apareció en su departamento, donde un delicioso aroma la recibió.

.

.

.

Draco se encontraba total y reverendamente aburrido, desde en la mañana hasta pasadas las cinco se había terminado toda la programación del canal de cocina y las repeticiones lo tenían frito, una cosa llevo a la otra y se decidió a usar los conocimientos adquiridos, hurgo la nevera de Granger y empezó a emplear una receta de ternera que había visto, en el programa usaban chuletas, pero decidió que el lomo serviría y procedió con su labor. Inconscientemente preparo demasiada comida y pensó que sería una pena que se desperdiciara su creación, así que decidió que le otorgaría a Granger el privilegio de probar su comida y la espero.

Para cuando Hermione llego la paciencia de Draco estaba por llegar a su límite, eran las once y media y se moría de hambre, desde el desayuno no había probado bocado, toda una muestra de autocontrol tomando en cuenta la pinta de su creación culinaria, estaba por soltar un comentario cabreado contra la castaña cuando noto su expresión de tristeza y agotamiento.

-¿Paso algo malo?- Cuestiono Draco sin querer.

-¿Qué?- Hermione lo miro desconcertada y después sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse- Algo así, tuvieron complicaciones pero ya están bien Ginny y la bebé- Respondió la castaña mirando interesada los platos en la mesa, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Estaba aburrido- Se excuso Draco abochornado ante la sorpresa de Hermione- ¿Quieres probar? Estaba por cenar.

-Me encantaría- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa cansada y se dejo caer en la silla, de inmediato Draco puso a recalentar la comida e indago un poco de lo ocurrido en el hospital, después como quien no quiere la cosa empezó a contarle a Hermione su primera experiencia con la cocina exagerando las partes donde tuvo dificultades ocasionando carcajadas en la mujer, entre risas, una carne un poco seca y buen vino el día llego al departamento de Hermione Granger y su peculiar mascota…

.

.

.

-¡Abuelo!

-¿Cómo están pequeños? ¿Quién ver mi nuevo espécimen?

-¿Podemos Ma?

-Claro que si, solo tengan cuidado de no corretear por ahí sin fijarse- Concedió Luna a sus pequeños quienes tironeaban de Newton Scamander que de hecho era el supuesto bisabuelo de sus gemelos, últimamente el pobre ya casi no veía y los pequeños eran los únicos que lograban sacarlos de su cama.

Cuando conoció a Rolf la amistad fue casi inmediata, ambos compartían su pación por las criaturas mágicas y esta ayudo a reforzar los vínculos que los unían, es por eso que cuando él le confesó su homosexualidad la chica ni dudo en apoyarlo a vivir sus secreto felizmente, aunque le parecía absurdo ocultarle algo así a su único familiar vivo ya que sus padres fallecieron en una expedición y por eso termino al cuidado de su abuelo a quien llamaba padre, decidió respetarlo. Al quedar embarazada de los gemelos y con su particular situación después de mucho meditar, la opción de casarse con Rolf y fingir una familia parecía ayudar a todos, sin embargo el señor Scamander parecía no quererse morir y aunque paciente el padre de Lorcan y Lysander comenzaba a batallar para ocultar su tristeza de vivir en las sombras.

-Gracias Luna… Se lo difícil que esto resulta y como parece no acabar, pero de verdad, no sabes la alegría que le estas dado a mi padre- Comento Rolf mirando a su abuelo y sus supuestos hijos.-Tú y los gemelos son lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

-No seas ridículo, todos te queremos, incluso Theo- Respondía Luna sonriéndole y tomando su mano con familiaridad- En realidad no me preocupa mucho, nos comprometimos a apoyarte y lo haremos con gusto, solo espero que en un futuro la gente como tú no necesite de cosas como esta para evitar herir a quienes quieren.

-Ese es mi sueño- Declaro su entonces esposo y Luna sonrió.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde que Newton Artemis Fido Scamander pasará a mejor vida y mes y medio desde su divorcio, fiel a su palabra Rolf inicio los trámites de divorcio apenas termino el proceso de funeral y ahora eran ante la sociedad una peculiar pareja de divorciados.

-No tenemos que decirlo aun si no quieres- Comento Theo abrazando a Luna por la espalda mientras esta limpiaba unas zanahorias en el fregadero de su casita de campo.

-¿Pero qué bobadas dices? Son mis amigos, ya es tiempo- Respondió la rubia- ¿O acaso tiene miedo señor Nott?

-Un poquito… no todos los días un Slytherin se mete a una guarida de leones voluntariamente…- Susurro el hombre un tanto nervioso.

-Pasa más seguido de lo que piensas- Respondió Luna evocando a cierto compañero de curso del padre de sus hijos que últimamente pasaba sus días en cuatro patas y cubierto de pelo.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Cuestiono Hermione nerviosamente a su asistente.

-Imponente- Atajo Dimitri sin vacilar.

-Preciosa- Respondió Bob besándola causando un sonrojo en la mujer.

-Ya llego la prensa…- Murmuro Arya entrando en la oficina vestida muy elegante.

-Vale, aquí vamos…- Respondió Hermione respirando hondamente y saliendo de su oficina en el hall principal los reporteros y gente importante de la política y familiares y amigos la esperaban. Los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron un poco y aun así se obligo a sonreír, tomo un sorbo de agua y aplicándose un _sonorus_ comenzó su discurso.

-En el mundo, tanto en el muggle como el mágico, las injusticias y las diferencias han marcado la historia, hace algunos años, a los muggles de raza afroamericana se les discriminaba como a lo nacidos de muggles hace no mucho tiempo, y entre ellos se levanto un hombre llamado Martin Luther King, quien utilizo su voz para transmitir su mensaje, un sueño de paz e igualdad de oportunidades, y a diferencia de él, yo si eh vivido lo suficiente para poder ver realizado mi sueño…

El silencio en la sala era absoluto, desde el regazo de Rose el líder de la familia Malfoy miraba fascinado la convicción con que Hermione se expresaba, y entonces un terror lo embargo, por que se dio cuenta que el en su mente la llamaba Hermione ¿En qué momento dejo de ser Granger? Durante el tiempo en que la mujer dio su inspirador y cabal discurso, Draco tenía su propio debate mental que se vio culminado con los aplausos de los presentes y ese fugas pero lleno de significado beso que la castaña intercambio con Bob, Draco entendió que estaba jodido, pues el pequeño hurón había desarrollado un nuevo sueño, que tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en pesadilla.

.

.

.

* * *

**(floor)punto(leyes) .9**: Me alegra mucho leer eso, ojala siga así. :3

**ame**: Claro que si :)

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Te espero en el siguiente y no te preocupes, con tu visita es mas que suficiente ayuda ;D

**Milymu**: Me gusto tu nickname, hahaha que bueno que te gusta el fic, nos vemos a la próxima.

**cecy-965**: ¿Así o mas pronto? kuss

**Duger Blackfoy**: Una disculpa la vida de una escritora que practica la extorcion no es sencilla, así que ya sabes, si quieres capi pronto invita los demás a comentar, y gracias a ti por tu aportación, me alegro mucho tenerte aquí de nuevo. :9

**Caroone:** Gracias Linda, y pues ya se irá viendo la evolución de esos dos.

**Annie Thompson**: Así es, le metió duro al gym y la vida sana, me encanto la historia que le prepare a este personaje, espero en tu caso siga igual, con respecto a Rose y Scorpius también amo escribir de ellos, así que espera mucho Scorse como tu dices :9

**ImeneteGranger:** Asi, en realidad todos mis fics se encuentran relacionados de alguna forma en mi cabeza, definitivamente lo veo como un universo paralelo y no como historias sueltas, así que te puedo asegurar que habrá mucho Luna/Theo por aquí también son mis dos parejas favoritas, junto al Rose/Scorpius.

**DaphnneBennet:** Que bueno que te diste el tiempo, ojala me sigas visitando. Así es esa Ginny es de cuidado.

**Salmitha_de_Malfoy_Ysukiyomi:** hahaha me enrede toda con tu nick, seeee... yo también me imagine a Draco en esa escena. Bienvenida!


	11. Nunca digas nunca

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningún personaje conocido es mio.

_Holi!_

_Se que a nadie le importa pero quería compartirles que estoy iniciando una nueva etapa laboral, así que la imaginación anda a tope, pero lamentablemente como siempre en mi cabeza, no de manera ordenada, tengo un montón de escenas que quiero plasmar en este fic, pero todas son en lugares diferentes de la historia, así que no me queda mas que agradecerles su paciencia y fidelidad para este universo que estoy plasmando, ojala me acompañen hasta el final de este viaje y lo disfruten tanto como yo, en compensación este capitulo es particularmente largo, y les alegrara saber que estoy trabajando en el próximo._

_Sin mas por el momento..._

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.11.-** "Nunca digas nunca"

* * *

.

.

.

Para Scorpius Malfoy la vida hasta este día había sido aburrida, ciertamente gracias a su fortuna familiar, los juguetes, viajes y caprichos no le faltaban, sin embargo, rara vez convivía con otros niños, y a los que trataba no se comportaban como tales, es por eso que cuando su elfina Anne lo despertó, el sin dudarlo brinco de la cama y corrió a darse un baño, entro en la tina entusiasmado y se preparo con paciencia para su primer día de escuela.

Ya que la academia pre Hogwarts se ubicaba en un barrio muggle la señora Weasley, o Granger según había escuchado a su madre decir, había pedido que todos llegaran en medios de transporte muggle, aunque muchos habían alegado que sería más sencillo usar polvos flu o aparición, la directora se puso firme e indico que a menos que también se instalaran chimeneas en las casa de los de familias no mágicas, sería una ventaja poco justa para la puntualidad, así que gracias a eso Astoria Malfoy se vio en la necesidad de comprar un automóvil cosa que entusiasmaba mucho al niño que moría por subir en el.

Olvidando su educación bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a su madre desayunando distraída con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, el niño era muy pequeño para distinguir una mirada de enamoramiento, que era justo la que su madre tenía desde el día anterior en el que un amigo de Hogwarts había pasado por ella para ayudarla con la compra del auto.

.

.

.

-El señor Gregory Goyle ah llegado- Indico Melva su elfina principal haciendo una profunda reverencia de pie frente a su tocador, donde Astoria se evaluaba en el espejo una vez más.

-Bien, anúnciame- Respondió Astoria fingiendo calma y contando los pasos hacia el recibidor para evitarse el correr. Al llegar a la salita de invitados se acomodo el cabello sobre los hombros antes de entrar, había olvidado la última vez que se había dejado el cabello suelto. –Bienvenido Gregory…- Saludo más torpe de lo que hubiera gustado.

-Gracias- Contesto el hombre simplemente mirándola sin expresión, esto puso a la mujer aun más nerviosa, no estaba a acostumbrada a que alguien al tratara con tanta indiferencia, después se regaño mentalmente, seguramente Gregory Goyle no se fijaría en la esposa de uno de sus amigos de colegio que para más señas estaba desaparecido, cierto es que había recibido una carta pero seguía sin poner un pie en su casa.

Después de un momento incomodo de silencio Astoria procedió a indicarle a su invitado que necesitaba su ayuda para comprar un vehículo muggle, y ya que el parecía tan familiarizado le pareció el más adecuado de sus conocidos para la tarea, esa fue la versión oficial claro está, solo quería pasar tiempo con el fuera de un lugar donde estuviera sudando a punto de sacar los pulmones.

Así fue como ambos terminaron andando por el Londres muggles, al principio la mujer estuvo a punto de morir de la pena cuando se iba a enganchar al brazo de Goyle para aparecerse y él en su lugar le agarro un dedo, después entendió que el simplemente parecía no muy familiarizado con el trato a mujeres y se repuso.

-La verdad es que nunca eh tenido un auto- Explico Goyle en la concesionaria- Así que no tengo idea de cual debas comprar- Al terminar de hablar se rasco la nuca una vez y Astoria tubo vista en primer plano de sus músculos flexionados. –Si fuera una moto sería distinto- Añadió el chico adquiriendo una sonrisilla de añoranza que la dejo medio tonta.

-¿Una moto? – cuestiono la mujer curiosa.

-Una motocicleta, esas me gustan bastante, incluso tuve una América y me enseñaron a distinguir las buenas, aunque no imagino que lleves a Scorpius en una de esas al colegio- Concluyo pensativo.

-¿Eso te gustaría?- Pregunta Astoria como colegiala complaciente.

-Si…bueno, es decir, las motos son geniales, pero quizás uno de esos es mas tu estilo- Declaro el hombre poniéndose un poco incomodo, mientras señalaba un hermoso Bentley blanco, no parecía acostumbrado a que la gente tomara sus opiniones tan enserio, Astoria tomo nota del gusto de Goyle por las moto, no sabía que eran pero por Merlín ella tendría una.

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- Mientras los pequeños iban entrando en la academia, Hermione se sentía como si su pecho fuera a estallar de la emoción, Rose y Hugo se habían portado muy bien y ahora eran de los primeros en ocupar los nuevo pupitres en sus respectivas aulas.

-¡Tía!- Grito Albus corriendo hacia ella apenas la vio.

-¿Cómo estas campeón?-Respondió la mujer cargándolo y sonriendo.

-Emocionado, aunque me preocupa un poco que James me quite mi lugar de hermano mayor- Le confió el infante acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

-No te preocupes, haga lo que haga tu siempre serás hermano mayor de Lily- Le dijo Hermione conteniendo una sonrisa cuando su sobrino se relajo.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió decirle eso?- Cuestiono Harry con cara de martirio- Han pasado todo el fin de semana discutiendo sobre quién era el hermano mayor, al menos a Lily no parece molestarle todo ese escándalo ya que ah dormido como toda una Weasley…

-Eso veo…- Susurro Hermione tomando a la bebita de brazos de su padre quien aprovecho para encoger la pañalera y meterla en su bolsillo.- ¿Cómo sigue Ginny?- Se dio cuenta de que la respuesta no era ideal ya que su amigo se ensombreció.

-Llora casi todo el tiempo… los niños han dormido en nuestra cama toda esta semana ya que Ginny se niega a dejarlos a solas, hoy discutimos por que traía a Albus, no pensé que lo de no tener más bebes le fuera a afectar así Hermione, ya no se qué hacer…- Declaro Harry con la voz cansada, entonces la castaña noto las ojeras y se imagino el mal rato que estaría viviendo su amigo.

-Ya se repondrá, es difícil tener un sueño y perderlo de ese modo… pero al igual que tu se dará cuenta que su familia no está incompleta, simplemente es mas pequeña de lo que querían y volverá a ser la misma- Declaro Hermione y Harry sonrió un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, ella es fuerte, solo le daré tiempo…- Aunque se esforzó el hombre no sonaba muy convencido.

-Hoy iré a verla terminando las clases y hablare con ella, tu sal con Ron un rato, seguro que Molly cuida a los niños.- Harry dudo un poco en aceptar pero termino cediendo y se despidieron un poco más tranquilo, Hermione vio a su mejor amigo alejarse por la calle hacia su auto y espero de todo corazón que Ginny y el superaran ese bache pronto.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Dices que tu papá es Harry Potter?

-Si- Declaro Albus lleno de orgullo a la niña con la que compartía mesa- Y mi mami jugaba al Quidditch con las arpías, incluso jugo en los mundiales de hace cuatro años- Añadió logrando que su compañerita abriera la boca asombrada.

-¿Qué es el Quidditch?- Pregunto un niño rubio de pecas tupidas atrás de ellos.

-¿Tus papás son muggles?- Cuestiono a su vez la castaña compañerita de Albus mirando al niño con aun mas asombro logrando que el pequeño Potter se molestara.

-Sí, mis papis aun dudaban hoy si traerme o no…- Respondió el pequeño sonrojándose por tanta atención.- Pero la directora fue muy amable y los convenció.

-Pues es mi tía- Intervino Albus molesto por ser sacado de la plática.

-¿La directora es tu tía?- Cuestiono el pequeño rubio asombrado logrando que Rose a dos sillas de la suya entornara los ojos.

-Si, y ella es mi prima que es su hija- Replico el pelinegro de ojos verdes señalando a su pelirroja pariente.

-A mi no me metan en sus platicas repetitivas…- Zanjo la aludida poniéndose a mirar su libro de texto.

-¿Repetitivas?- Intervino la compañera de Albus confundida.

-Quiere decir que dicen lo mismo una y otra vez- En esta ocasión los platicadores infantes se fijaron en otro compañero suyo que se encontraba sentado hasta atrás, era pálido en todos los sentidos eh iba vestido como un adulto.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?- Respondió Albus enfurruñado.

-El es amigo mío, así que puede hablar si quiere- Por primera vez Rose hablo directamente hacia los presentes muy seria, los niños se intimidaron y el pequeño paliducho se sonrojo. A partir de eso momento todos se quedaron calladitos pues su profesora ingreso en el aula y comenzaron las clases, todos los niños parecían adaptarse muy bien excepto Scorpius, al finalizar el día todos los niños esperaban a sus padres en el jardín a que los recogieran, evidentemente Rose y Hugo fueron los que más esperaron por que su madre era la directora y se iba al último, sin embargo ese día Albus también se quedo pues se irían con su abuelita y mientras jugaban se dieron cuenta de que había un niño mas esperando.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Cuestiono Rose al pequeño Malfoy sonando mas brusca de lo que pretendía.

-Quizás a mi madre se le olvido enviar el auto…- Respondido el pequeño mirando el piso fijamente.

-Ese no es motivo para llorar- Comento la pelirrojita al ver una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla del niño- Mi madre puede enviarle un mensaje por la chimenea y vendrá por ti enseguida.

-No lloro por eso- Respondió Scorpius ofendido porque le considerara tan débil.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestiono Rose apenada.

-Es que… Grace era recogida por su padre y me di cuenta de que el mío no está…- Al decir esto nuevas lagrimas llenaron los ojos grises del pequeño Malfoy.

-El regresará- Aseguro Rose con una convicción ciega- Anímate, te invito a ver pelis en mi casa

-¿Pelis?- Interrogo Scorpius sorprendido

-Películas, son muy divertidas ¿quieres venir?- Inquirió la niña señalando a su primo y hermano- Albus también estará y mis demás primos.

-Si quiero, pero no sé si mi madre me va a dejar- Respondió Scorpius esperanzado.

-Pues vamos con mamá a decirle- Juntos caminaron hacia el despacho, resulto que Astoria no lo había olvidado, simplemente antes de ir al jardín por su hijo se había detenido a preguntarle a Granger sobre los transportes muggles para saber más sobre las motocicletas, cuando vio a su hijo entrar con la pequeña pelirroja se sorprendió, esta demás decir que casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso cuando se entero que el motivo por que estaban ahí era para pedir permiso de ir a ver "películas" fuera eso lo que fuera. No muy segura concedió el permiso y vio a su hijo partir con la familia del pelirrojo mas odiando por Draco.

.

.

.

-Hola cielo-Saludo Molly Weasley a su nieto adoptivo Teddy Lupin quien llegaba con sus nietos "legítimos" y un niño que le resultaba raramente familiar.

-Hola abuela Weasley ¿y mi padrino?- Contesto Teddy poniendo las mochilas de todos los infantes en una silla de la cocina.

-Se recostó un rato en el viejo cuarto de Ginny junto a la bebé, ve a despertarlo y avísale que Ron lo espera, necesita despejarse.- Indico la matriarca de los pelirrojos más conocidos del Londres mágico regresando a su labor en la estufa.

-No, lo dejaré dormir un poco más, de seguro la pequeña demonio no le ah dejado descansar bien, que duerma, ya le aviso yo al tío Ron que se verán más tarde…

-Sí, tienes razón, preparare una tarta de melaza para cuando se despierte- Declaro la mujer maternalmente.

-Y unos biscochos de naranja, escuche que tenia antojo…-Agrego Teddy fingiendo desinterés.

Molly sonrío tiernamente, sabía que esos eran los favoritos del adolescente pero aun así asintió dejándole creer que se había salido con la suya. Teddy por su parte regreso a la sala donde los infantes estaban en presentaciones, miro detenidamente al amiguito de sus primos, todavía no podría creer que un Malfoy estuviera visitando la madriguera.

-Vamos a mirar la de las carreras- Indico James autoritario mirando a los más pequeños con superioridad.

-Ni hablar- Zanjo Rose mirándolo fijamente y Teddy supo que tenia la batalla ganada pues era un movimiento puramente Granger- Yo traje un invitado y veremos "La sirenita", pues es mi amigo y veremos mi película.

El aludido amigo veía a los primos discutir cuando el metamorfomago se sentó en el sofá detrás de él y no pudo evitar compadecerse por el infante que no parecía ni la mitad de capullo de lo que se imaginaba dados sus orígenes.

Al final como ya esperaba Rose gano y enfurruñados los varones transportaron las palomitas y bebidas al cobertizo cercano a la madriguera pues era el único lugar sin magia en los terrenos Weasley donde pudieron instalar los electrónicos muggles para deleite de Arthur.

Los pequeños se acomodaron en los cojines y Teddy comenzó a conectar el televisor y a poner el filme, por último se sentó hasta atrás para no tapar la visibilidad a los niños y divertido sonrió ante la cara de asombro del retoño Malfoy cuando el castillo de Disney con la estrella fugaz características de las películas apareció.

-Más vale que te guste esta película amigo, con ella la veras mucho…- Advirtió Lupin al pequeño Scorpius mirando a Rose, el infante se puso serio y asintió vehemente para desconcierto de hombre mayor.

.

.

.

-Buenos días dormilón…

-Merlín, lo siento Ron, olvide que saldríamos hoy…- Se disculpo Harry abochornado sentándose en la encimera de la cocina frente a su mejor amigo y cuñado.

-Tranquilo, mamá y Teddy me contaron que estabas muy cansado, ya saldremos en otra ocasión- Respondió el pelirrojo restándole interés a la escusa haciendo un movimiento con la mano que no ocupaba para empujar comida en su boca.

Harry asintió agradecido y sonrió débilmente cuando Molly le acomodo un pedazo de tarta gigantesco frente a sus ojos, a su mente llego el día en que Ginny le preparo esa tarta por primera vez, fue en su primera semana de casados, la casa olio a humo durante casi un año. Una lagrima rebelde traiciono al ojiverde quien avergonzado se seco el rostro, desde hace casi nueve años que no lloraba y estaba a punto de derrumbarse por un pedazo de tarta.

-Deberías dejarlas salir…

-¿Perdón?- Cuestionaron Harry y Ron al unisonó poniendo su atención en la chimenea junto a la estufa desde donde venia la sugerencia.

-Las lagrimas, deberías dejarlas salir o te ahogaran- Respondió la cabeza de Luna Lovegood como si fuera obvio.

Harry no respondió nada, simplemente la invito a entrar a la casa con la cabeza y su amiga obedeció saliendo a la par que se sacudía la ceniza.

-¿Quieres tarta?- Cuestiono Ron a la rubia.

-Quizás para llevar, a los niños les encanta, pero en realidad estoy buscando a Ginny- Explico la mujer.

-Está en Grindum Place- Respondió Harry mirando su plato ya vacio.

-Bien, la buscaré ahí entonces… quizás debas empacarme otro pedazo de tarta para ella- Indico Luna y Ron obedeció extrañado pero sin hacer preguntas.- Nos vemos después chicos- Agrego la rubia antes de regresar por donde llego.

Un llanto infantil saco a los hombres de sus meditaciones, Harry aletargado camino hacia la habitación de Ginny y tomo a su pequeña de la cuna, la niña se calmo al verle y el pelinegro sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, los ojos de su hija eran idénticos a los de su esposa, de un color café cálido y brillante, su suave cabello pelirrojo apenas visible le hacía recordarla aun mas, también pensó en su madre, y en como parecía que por más que quisiera disfrutarlas el destino le jugaba malas pasadas, derrotado se permitió seguir el consejo de Luna y descargar toda su frustración y su miedo llorando en silencio, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso llorando en el cuarto, pero al salir se sintió más sereno, recordó como Ginny lo apoyo cuando termino con ella para ir por los Horrocruxes, en este caso era algo similar, Harry aguantaría y apoyaría a su esposa hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada, estaba tan decidido que se llevo una gran sorpresa al bajar y topársela de lo mas sonriente con Albus en las piernas riendo junto a Ron y sus niños por la historia que les contaba James de cómo un niño de su salón fue rechazado por Victorie.

-¡Papá!- Grito Albus notando su presencia y corriendo hacia él, Harry poso su mano libre en la cabecita del pequeño y miro perplejo a su esposa quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a casa, mañana tienen escuela…- Comento Ginny aparentando que no notaba el desconcierto de su esposo.

-Si, también estos dos diablillos deben descansar- Secundo Ron tomando a sus hijos y conduciéndolos a su habitación en la cual se quedaban al ir a la madriguera. – Síguele la corriente…- Le susurro a Harry al pasar a su lado para subir la escalera.

Ginny por su parte se acerco al pelinegro mayor y abrazándolo le susurro en el oído.

-Lo siento… ya sabes lo mal que me tomo que las cosas no salgan como planeo…

-De otro modo no serias una Weasley…- Concedió Harry suspirando relajado disfrutando del contacto.

-En realidad ahora soy una Potter- Le respondió su esposa mirándolo a los ojos con una lagrimas frescas amenazando por salir.

-De pies a cabeza- Le murmuro Harry mientras la besaba, después miro a su pequeña y se la ofreció a Ginny quien feliz la recibió en sus brazos. Con calma recogieron las pertenencias de sus hijos y se despidieron de los señores Weasley para después encaminarse al auto y al fin llegar a casa.

En silencio Harry cargo a James de manera un tanto complicada hasta su habitación en el tercer piso, sabía que sería más sencillo levitarlo con la varita, pero había anhelado tanto tiempo tener un padre que lo cargara a su cama y lo arropara, que el haría eso por sus hijos hasta que de plano pesaran más que él, y estaba seguro que aun así lo intentaría, Ginny por su parte recostó a Lily en la alfombra un segundo y la dejo a cargo de la elfina Winky que al final no se había adaptado en Hogwarts y subió a Albus. Cuando los tres descendientes Potter estuvieron en sus respectivos lechos el matrimonio se dirigió a la alcoba principal, listos para pasar una noche de consuelo mutuo, arropados por una montaña de cobijas y el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

.

.

.

-Dios… ¿Cómo alguien puede estar así de grande y poder siquiera moverse?- Cuestiono Patrice a Lavender haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Por eso está aquí ¿no?- Respondió Lavender, por alguna razón no tenía muchas ganas de burlarse de Duddley Dursley, desde que habían hablado y ella se había comprometido a ayudarle a perder peso estaba asombrada por la tenacidad con la que el hombre luchaba, literalmente contra si mismo, en varias ocasiones se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo al verlo, lo curioso es que no era por burla, sin duda se estaba volviendo loca.

-Vale, creo que ah llegado el momento- Le comento Duddley sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- Respondió la rubia chica señalando la bascula frente a ella. Duddley suspiro tomando valor y después movió su voluminosa humanidad al aparato que crujió bajo su peso.

-Cinco kilos… baje cinco kilos-Mientras hablaba los ojos del hombre se abrieron en sobre manera y Lavender noto lo azules que eran.

-Felicidades Duddy…- Exclamo Lavender alegre palmeándole el hombro sin importarle que estuviera lleno de sudor.- A este paso estarás listo para el verano…

-Me conformo con ver mis pies por la mañana- Respondió el hombre aun con una sonrisa radiante- Muchas gracias, la dieta que me diste realmente me ah ayudado a completar la rutina.

-Es mi trabajo- Contesto la mujer sonriendo a su vez, mientras conversaban actualizando el régimen alimenticio se sintió raramente nerviosa, desecho la idea de inmediato y se obligo a mirar a sus demás clientes, en especial a los que tuvieran el cuerpo bien formado, ella jamás salía con hombre con un índice de masa corporal superior al ideal, y esa no sería la primera vez, no señor, o dejaría de ser Lavender Brown…

.

.

.

* * *

**Yumelynn Fiore**: Bienvenida, tarde pero cumplo. :3

**ame**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo por el tiempo que dejaste escribiéndome, eso me motiva a seguir publicando. Hasta el proximo cap. Un abrazo.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Eso creo yo también, oh el amor...el amor...

**Milymu**: No fue pronto , pero fue substancioso, gracias por leer.

**Caroone:** Incluso Rowling acepto que Draco tenia un crush con Hermione, creo que justamente por que ella esta acostumbrada a ser la "buena" le cuesta mas trabajo aceptar que quiere a Draco.

**Annie Thompson**: Si, la pequeña Lily Luna ah entrado a cuadro, creo que te confundiste con Theo y Rolf, solo para puntualizar, Theo es el padre de los gemelos Scamander y el amor verdadero de Luna, Rolf es el "padre" oficial y el mejor amigo gay de Luna.

**Luladark:** Perdona la tardanza, espero pronto traer el siguiente y no hacerte sufrir mas. :)

Y gracias también a las alertas y favs, me hacen el día.


	12. Work Out!

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ningún personaje conocido es mio.

_Saludos!_

_Pues acá les traigo este nuevo capitulo recién salidito, honestamente no esperaba publicarlo tan pronto ¿el motivo? se me fue de las manos, cuando empece a escribirlo no tenia para nada planeado tomar el camino que elegí y aunque no estoy del todo convencida con el resultado, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, tomen este capitulo como un preludio, espero no se desanimen demasiado y sigan leyendo, prometo que mejorara, es algo así como un cap. de transición._

_En fin, hasta la próxima._

* * *

"**He is my Pet"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.12.**- "Work out!"

* * *

.

.

.

-Ah… despacio, me haces daño…- Gimió Hermione sin aliento.

-Venga Granger, puedes hacerlo mejor…

-Baja ahora Malfoy- Suplico la mujer pegándose más a él y apretándolo con fuerza.

-Enserio Granger, si pretendes poner el ejemplo en la academia pre-Hogwarts debes ser capaz de montar una escoba de manera decente, ¿o que dirán los niños si su directora no puede participar en la carrera padres e hijos?- Cuestiono Draco disfrutando ser el dueño de la situación pero disminuyendo la velocidad de la escoba que ambos montaban.

-Por eso es que estoy tratando de aprender, pero en verdad esto de volar me pone de los nervios…-gruño la mujer ofuscada abriendo los ojos a regañadientes.

-Aun no comprendo por qué no pudiste pedirle ayuda a Potter y Weasley…- Cuestiono el rubio haciendo un giro y riendo cuando sintió las uñas de la mujer clavarse en sus costados.

-No es que no pudiera, me avergonzaba que a estas alturas aun no pudiera hacerlo bien, y quería darle una sorpresa a los niños…- Admitió la interpelada de manera distraída- Tomando en cuenta nuestra condición tu estas obligado a mantener el secreto.- Agrego Hermione guiñándole un ojo a su instructor logrando una sacudida en su estomago nada relacionada con el viaje en escoba.

-Bueno, supongo que son las desventajas de salir con un squib… tener que recurrir a mi- Soltó Draco de manera venenosa para ahuyentar su propio nerviosismo.

-No seas tonto, de saber que te molestaría tanto pude habérselo pedido a alguien más, pero siempre pensé que eras bueno…- Después de confesar aquello Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato pues pudo notar el pecho de Draco inflándose de vanidad.

-Nada mal para alguien que compra su lugar en el equipo de su casa ¿no?- Pico el hombre cual niño.

-Adelante, aun puedo darte un puñetazo como el de tercer grado Malfoy, solo pruébame- Bromeo Hermione y soltó una carcajada cuando el hombre fingió un escalofrió riendo también.

-Bien, creo que ya te familiarizaste un poco con el vuelo, ahora intenta elevarte tu unos metros, despacio.- Indico Draco aterrizando y descendiendo de la escoba dejando a la mujer sola, Hermione asintió obediente y procedió de manera torpe, después de una hora más de práctica y una ligera mejora ambos se aparecieron en el apartamento, felices de poder descansar después de una tarde de arduo trabajo.

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿necesito usar esto?- Cuestiono Astoria con su mejor cara Malfoy mirando el casco como si fuera un animal muerto.

-Así es, leí en los folletos que es por seguridad- Explico Luna pacientemente colocándose el suyo.

-De acuerdo, no sé como a los hombres les puede gustar una mujer que usa esto…- Se quejo la mujer una vez más.

-Supongo que depende a que hombre le quieres gustar- Respondió Luna Lovegood mirando a su amiga de manera sabionda- Debe ser uno muy interesante si te orillo a aprender a manejar este artefacto _muggle…_

Astoria prefirió no contestar, con algo de inseguridad se monto en su vehículo y espero en una posición de lado nada decorosa a que este se moviera, al no tener éxito se molesto en sobremanera e intentando no ser vista saco la varita de su manga y apunto a la motocicleta.

-No creo que debas hacer eso…-Le susurro luna también montada en una moto, solo que a diferencia de la preciosa _Harley_ de Astoria la suya era una clásica_ Indian_ de segunda mano, o de quinta si entramos en detalles.- Con lo que te costo ese aparato no creo que quieras arruinarlo con tu magia…

-Tienes razón…- Accedió la mujer a regañadientes- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Pues, según el manual, se enciende con esta llave y después debemos quitar el freno y acelerar girando aquí, con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio.

-No suena tan difícil…- Respondió Astoria esperanzada.

-Si, tienes razón- Concedió Luna alegre.

Entonces ¿Cómo fue que ambas terminaron en urgencias de un hospital muggle?.

.

.

.

-Sra. Granger… sra. Granger…

-¿Qué ocurre Dimitri?- Cuestiono la aludida asustada mientras transfiguraba a Draco rápidamente y este corría a su jaula – Puedes entrar- Indico al joven quien la llamaba desde la chimenea.

-La Sra. Astoria Malfoy ah tenido un accidente y se encuentra en un hospital _muggle_, encontraron la tarjeta de la academia entre sus pertenencias y como tenía el teléfono nos localizaron.- Hermione se quedo muda, por su parte Draco la miraba sorprendido desde la jaula, la mujer tomo su abrigo y mirando hacia su mascota para extrañeza del asistente le murmuro- te mantendré al tanto.-Y se desapareció.

Al llegar a la academia Dimitri le paso los datos que habían dado del hospital y se dirigió hacia el, durante el camino no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios hacia Astoria Malfoy en el mundo _muggle_, por eso su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando ingreso a la habitación y se topo a su amiga Luna sentada en una camilla también.

-¿Un accidente de moto?- Cuestiono incrédula la mujer ante la explicación de las dos lesionadas.

-Tuvieron bastante suerte- Declaro el doctor sonriendo ligeramente para bochorno de Astoria- Casi todo fueron raspadas y moretones, aunque ese esguince tardara al menos tres semanas en sanarse, declaro señalando la pierna izquierda de la mujer Malfoy.

Hermione sabía que apenas regresaran a su casa ella se sanaría el esguince en un movimiento de varita, aun así acepto todos los medicamentos recetados y cuando le preguntaron por qué sus amigas harían algo tan loco a su edad, ella le susurro al doctor que estaban todas pasando por divorcios con lo que el hombre se quedo tranquilo pensando que era una fase de locura momentánea, lo que si no se esperaba Hermione fue la declaración de Astoria de seguir en el mundo del motociclismo, eso sí asegurándose de conseguir un instructor profesional, ni la emoción que manifestó cuando Gregory Goyle entro a sala.

-Realmente no podía creer cuando llamaron al gimnasio para informarme que dos de mis clientas estaban aquí y no tenían ningún otro contacto- exclamo el hombre sorprendido.- Granger- Saludo oscamente y la aludida tardo un rato en reconocerlo.

-¿Qué tal estas? – Cuestiono ella por cortesía, la última vez que lo vio fue en la sala de los menesteres, había cambiado mucho, al menos físicamente.

-Bien, abrí un gimnasio al estilo _muggle_ en el callejón Diagon, por eso las conozco a ellas…- señalo el interpelado. Y hasta ahí llego la conversación, se ofreció a llevar a las lesionadas a casa pero solo Astoria accedió, por su parte Luna invito a la castaña a ir a beber algo, pero ella se excuso diciendo que tenía que notificar a la familia de Astoria, no pensó cuan estúpido era eso ya que la mujer de echo iba a su propia casa, pero Luna entendió de inmediato y se desapareció guiñándole un ojo.

Al llegar al departamento Hermione regreso al rubio hombre a su forma humana y le conto los pormenores del extraño accidente se su esposa, después paso el resto de la tarde explicándole que rayos era una motocicleta y sacando conjeturas de por diantre Astoria quisiera conducir una.

.

.

.

Después de que su jefe se desapareció al atender esa extraña llamada telefónica Lavender se dedico a seguir supervisando el funcionamiento del gimnasio, ese día en particular se encontraba de mal humor, con la luna llena tan cerca sus hormonas hervían casi literalmente, detestaba esas fechas, tenía que depilarse diario, su humor se tornaba voluble y ni hablar de los sueños extraños que casi siempre terminaban en pesadillas. Además de todo eso, le sumaba su molestia con el zoquete de Duddley Dursley, ella, había sacrificado su preciado tiempo, le había apoyado con asesoría en dietas, ejercicios e incluso una vez ella misma le contó como había disminuido de peso para el verano, y el idiota llevaba evitándola una semana, cada vez que llegaba al gimnasio se registraba sin apenas saludar y enseguida seguía con su rutina de ejercicios, ya no buscaba conversar con ella ni le preguntaba a cada rato que debía hacer ahora, simplemente la ignoraba.

Es por eso que cuando lo vio dando vueltas como autista fuera del local no pudo resistir mas su furia y lo encaro, el hombre al notar su presencia dio un respingo y su cara de desasosiego la hablando solo un poquito.

-Lavender…- Quizás fue la manera en que pronuncio su nombre, o la cercanía de a luna llena, sea lo que fuere, la rubia sintió que después de que el hablara, su vida cambiaría para siempre- ¿quieres…solo si tienes tiempo..que digo? Claro que no tienes tiempo, perdóname… soy un tonto…

-¿Qué ocurre Duddy?- Cuestiono la mujer de manera tierna, se moría por saber que e iba a preguntar.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?- Pregunto al fin el hombre tratando de sostenerle la mirada, su voluminoso cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías…- Susurro ella y en un arrebato intento rodearlo con sus brazo y lo beso, Duddley tardo unos minutos en reaccionar al ataque y lo hiso con entusiasmo, no podía creer que ella de verdad hubiera aceptado… Al fina todo ese sacrificio en el gimnasio había servido para algo.

.

.

.

-Vale, ahora tomas el cuchillo de este modo y haces un pequeño corte así, sin arrancar del todo la cascara…- explico Rolf mientras hacia lo indicado.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gruño el hombre frente a él arrojando el trozo de manzana que sostenía, le gano la impaciencia y arranco toda la cascara justo como le indicaron que no hiciera.

-Relájate Theo… solo necesitas practicar- Intento calmarlo el ahora patriarca Scamander.- A los niños les encantaran tus conejitos de manzana, con o sin las orejas perfectas, solo por que los hiciste tu…

-Lo lamente, es solo que…-Dudo un poco intentando elegir bien las palabras- Es solo que, tú haces que ser padre parezca sencillo, pero me aterra, durante ocho años aunque me llamen papá yo nunca eh estado para Lorcan y Lysander como lo has estado tu…

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco… sé que es tonto, pero gracias a que tú estabas encerrado, yo pude tener una familia- Respondió Rolf mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Luna y los niños le dieron a papá mas felicidad de la que puedas imaginarte, y a mí me permitió tener una familia otra vez, sin embargo es tiempo de que reclames lo que es tuyo… y yo estoy feliz de haber podido compartir.

-¿podido? ¿de qué hablas?- Puede que legalmente los niños serán oficialmente de Luna y míos, pero ellos te quieren, supongo que puedes ser el tío Rolf…- Brome contra sus principios Theodore Nott, ambos hombres se alegraron de poder clarear de una vez esos pensamientos que les aquejaban y siguieron con a elaboración de los famosos conejitos de manzana.

.

.

.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!...-Grito Ginny emocionada desde la cocina de Grindum Place- ¡Harry! ¡Regina escribió!

-¿De verdad?- El hombre ingreso en la cocina llevando a Albus colgando como costal quien se retorcía intentando escapar- ¿En dónde está ahora?

-España, dice que su hermano ah progresado mucho…- La mujer siguió leyendo la carta y su esposo regreso al baño para realizar la titánica tarea de bañar al pequeño Albus Severus.

-James…- Llamo Harry y el niño apareció en el acto- Dile a tu madre que Lily se ah despertado- Indico luchando con los brotes de magia de Albus que estaban ocasionando molestos chorros que le empañaban las gafas.

-Si papá- Obedeció el infante y segundos después Harry pudo escuchar la risa de su pequeña hija mientras Ginny y James le hacían trompetillas en la barriga, una vez Albus estuvo aseado correctamente lo llevo a su habitación matrimonial y comenzó a vestirlo disfrutando del alboroto de su familia.

-Entonces… ¿Continuamos con el entrenamiento en escoba después de la cena?- Cuestiono a sus pequeños cuando bajaban al comedor.

-No te ofendas viejo… pero mamá prometió enseñarnos la formación con la que gano el mundial- Soltó James sin tacto y Harry fingió molestia por ser relegado, cuando en realidad se sentía lleno de orgullo, por estar casado con una jugadora del _Quidditch_ mundialmente reconocida, y porque esta hubiera por fin superado la sobreprotección a sus pequeños.

En la residencia Potter el ambiente era agradable, resultado evidente de una vida entera llena de arduo trabajo… Y el que estaba por llegar.

.

.

.

-Tomo Duddy cariño- Murmuro Petunia Dursley sirviendo un gran trozo de carne brillosa en el plato de su retoño.

-Gracias mamá, pero ya te comente que iré a cenar en un momento- Repuso el hombre mirando anhelante la carne con la enorme porción de puré de patatas.

-No seas tonto cielo, como un poco…- Insistió la mujer ante la mirada atenta de su esposo.

-Enserio mamá, además no puedo comer nada de esto- Contesto Duddley apartando el plato con decisión.- Vine porque prometiste que respetarías mi dieta…

-Pero cariño, si estas perfecto…

-Mamá, gracias, sé que me quieres como soy- Al hablar intento encontrar las palabras indicadas para no herir a su madre- Pero yo no, realmente me eh esforzado por llevar una vida mas saludable, no quiero que todo el esfuerzo de Lavender sea inútil porque no pude resistirme a un bistec…

-Lavender… que nombre tan vulgar tiene tu amiga…- Señalo Petunia malhumorada.

-No es vulgar mamá, es una chica muy agradable- Defendió Duddley molesto

-Agradable… ¿así que es fea?- Cuestiono Vernon Dursley al fin interviniendo, ambos padres estaban molestos desde que Duddley decidió dejar el número 4 de Privet Drive para irse a vivir solo, y ahora llegaba con aires de deportista y una chica de nombre extraño.

-Es preciosa, por dentro y por fuera- Puntualizo el Dursley menor.

-¿entonces por qué no la has traído?- Cuestiono Petunia con desconfianza, y Duddley se sintió terrible, era verdad que llevaba saliendo con Lavender dos meses y aun no la había llevado a casa, aunque no tenía nada que ver su nombre, o si era guapa, lo que lo aterrorizaba era la reacción de sus padres ante el hecho de que era una bruja.

-Se me hace tarde- Dijo Duddley poniéndose en pie y despidiéndose de sus padres, al salir de la casa se puso a recordar el día en que la abandono junto a sus padres dejando a Harry solo, para que luchara con ese tal Voldemort, después de que la guerra mágica acabo su primo visito a los Dursley unas cuantas veces para ayudares a regresar a su casa, Duddley recordaba con claridad cuando llevo a Ginevra para presentarla, su madre lloro un poco diciendo "por supuesto, tenía que ser pelirroja", y después de eso las visitas se detuvieron. Sus padres fingieron que Harry nunca había existido y Duddley intento convencerse de lo mismo, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba algo en su casa, recordaba el modo en que había presumido a Harry lo que tenia, una punzada de vergüenza le invadía cada que recordaba sus cumpleaños tan distintos a los de su primo, las veces que le había dado una paliza, y como aun así Harry los cuido hasta el final.

Un escalofrió le recorrió ante el recuerdo de la sensación del dementor, no podía verlo, pero el frio y la incertidumbre jamás la olvidaría, Duddley siempre pensó que era un chico feliz, lo tenía todo, juguetes, dinero, el amor de sus padres, y sin embargo cuando esa creatura lo ataco, se sintió miserable, y pensó en Harry, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse, y ahora, paradójicamente estaba enamorado, porque si, ya no podía negárselo mas, estaba enamorado de Lavender Brown, una bruja para más señas.

-¡Duddy!- Saludo la rubia dueña de sus pensamientos de manera entusiasta, el joven hombre sonrió sin miramientos mientras se acercaba a besarla.

-Te ves preciosa- Comento Duddley mirando a la mujer frente a él, quien lucía un hermoso vestido algo corto para su gusto.

-Gracias, espero siguas pensando eso después de lo que tengo que decirte- Contesto Lavender evidentemente nerviosa.

-¿Quieres entrar ya?- Cuestiono Duddley preocupado, ¿acaso lo botaría?

-En realidad, quizás sea mejor hablar en un lugar sin tanta gente- Respondió Lavender y retorció su rubia cabellera con nerviosismo evitando su mirada.

-Como prefieras- Contesto el hombre receloso y la acompaño a una banca apartada de la zona comercial del _mall._

_-_Veras…¿recuerdas que te mencione que resulte lastimada en la batalla de Hogwarts?- Sondeo Lavender mirando fijamente sus manos.

-Si, ¿tuviste que estas en recuperación y todo, no?- Recordó Duddley preocupándose de pronto ¿no le estaría diciendo que iba a morir, no?

-Si… yo, arg…- Se notaba que lo que sea que fuera a decir era muy difícil- En mi mundo hay creaturas… que los muggles piensan como ficticias…

-¿Eres un vampiro?- Cuestiono el hombre estúpidamente abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No, créeme, lo mío no es ni de cerca tan glamuroso como las películas de moda- Repuso la mujer entristeciéndose- Durante la guerra el que no debe ser nombrado recluto seres que habían sido exiliados por así decirlo, tales como gigantes, vampiros y hombres lobo…- Se tomo unos minutos para esclarecer sus ideas.- La mayoría de los hombres lobo son gente normal ¿sabes? Incluso uno nos dio clases en tercer año y era excelente profesor, muy tranquilo… El ser un licántropo es algo así como una enfermedad, como el sida…- Su resolución flaqueo cuando vio que Duddley se iba poniendo verde.- Duddley… sé que es mucho para procesar… solo, escúchame ¿si? Durante la guerra hubo un licántropo que era particularmente leal a quien tú sabes… Greyback… el, estaba loco, descubrió que le gustaba la sangre incluso en otras noches que no fueran luna llena y buscaba contagiar a gente a propósito… en la batalla, me ataco a mí.

Para entonces el cerebro de Duddley estaba a nada de derretirse, escuchaba a Lavender contar su historia pero de cierto modo nada parecía real, no solo la chica era una bruja, ¿también era una mujer lobo?, pasmado vio cuando ella empezó a llorar y a decirle lo difícil que era para ella vivir con eso, la escucho disculparse por habérselo ocultado pero el simplemente no podía hablar, la miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

-Dudd…Duddley…yo, lo entiendo- Añadió Lavender sorbiendo la nariz- Te prometo que no te volveré a molestar en el gimnasio, por favor, solo no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿sí?- Pregunto antes de levantarse y caminar apesadumbrada alejándose.

-Me va a salir caro…

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Lavender sorprendida ante el susurro.

-Que me va a costar una fortuna- Respondió el hombre revolviéndose el rubio cabello aun un poco ido.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono ella sin entender.

-Dices que cuando estás en luna llena comes muchos filetes y tienes que depilarte a diario- Respondió el hombre como si fuera obvio- Me va a costar una fortuna pagar por la carne y la cera…- Explico Duddley poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al restaurante para después abrir la puerta para ella. Lavender se acerco y sorprendida y entro seguida de _¿su novio?_

-¿Qué van a pedir?- Cuestiono el camarero mirando a la pensativa pareja, cada uno intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Tráigame una ensalada de langosta, y para la señorita un _T-bone_ poco hecho, es más, solo paseo ligeramente por la parrilla- Añadió Duddley mirando a Lavender como preguntándole si era correcto.

-Enseguida…- Respondió el mesero extrañado mirando sorprendido a la rubia que aparentemente comía carne cruda.

-No… ¿no te parece asqueroso?- Cuestiono la mujer mirando a Duddley, aunque hablaba de la comida era obvio que la pregunta era muchísimo más intensa.

-Leí una vez, que la carne muy cocida da cáncer…- Respondió Duddley encogiéndose hombros y tomándola la mano, Lavender no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por haber encontrado a un hombre que la hiciera sentir tan querida con algo tan simple, mientras Duddley se devanaba los sesos pensando cómo le presentaría a sus padres a la hermosa_ bruja/semi mujer-lobo_, de la que se había enamorado.

Eso sin duda sería _mucho_ trabajo.

.

.

.

-Weasley… te llaman a la oficina principal- Al terminar de dar el recado el memorándum se hiso añicos ante los ojos de Ron quien suspiro apesadumbrado, a regañadientes se levanto de su pequeña oficina la cual era compartida con Harry y se encamino hacia la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt, al llegar coloco su varita en la perilla ocasionando que la puerta se abriera para él.

-Ronald, toma asiento- Lo saludo Kingsley- Estoy seguro que conoces a Gabrielle- Señalo, solo entonces el pelirrojo noto a la hermosa chica sentada en la silla junto a un lado de la suya.

-Claro, es hermana de Fleur- Puntualizo Ron sorprendido por verla ahí.

-Efectivamente, está emparentada con tu cuñada…- Afirmo Kingsley- sin embargo no los mande a llamar para reforzar sus lazos familiares, la señorita Delacour forma parte de los nuevos graduados en la academia de aurores, lo eh llamado para asignarle a usted Weasley, la tarea de guiarla para su pronto integración al cuerpo oficial.

La noticia lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, no por el hecho de elegirlo como mentor, a todos les tocaba alguna vez, es solo que jamás pensó que a la pequeña cuñada de Bill le interesara una vida tan poco glamurosa.

-No sabía que estabas en Inglaterra- Comento Ron de regreso a su oficina seguida por Gabrielle.

-Llegue hace tres meses y aun no se lo notifico a mi familia- Respondió la chica quitándole importancia- Quería concentrarme en pasar el examen final, y con Fleur pululando alrededor tratando de convertirme en ella eso no sería posible.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal imagen de su cuñada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pues, en hora buena- Felicito Ron sinceramente- Has logrado lo que querías.

-Aun no consigo lo que _deseo_- Respondió Gabrielle mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- Pero no te preocupes por mí- Añadió acercándose un poco más a él poniéndolo nervioso- No le temo al _trabajo duro…_

.

.

.

* * *

**AraMafoyG**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegro saber que mi intención se viera realizada, al menos contigo, ojala te siga gustando, yo por mi parte trataré de no hacerlas esperar demasiado, con esta motivación las musas están siendo generosas, o eso espero.

**LucyTheMarauder:** Que bueno que te ah gustado, pues claro que a todas nos encantan las situaciones, veremos como se desarrolla todo esto.

**Caroone:** Paciencia mujer, ya lo sabras.

**Annie Thompson**: No hay nada que agradecer, supongo que tu idea tambien hubiera sido un buen toque, pero soy incapaz de separar a Theo de Luna, gracias por comentar.

**Luladark:** Me alegra leer tu entusiasmo, espero siga así. :3

Y gracias también a las alertas y favs, me hacen el día.


End file.
